Love You Always
by youaremylifenow513
Summary: cecilia goes to london to try and find her place in the world...little did she know that she would find the love of her life!
1. Chapter 1

Love You Always

Chapter One

"Leaving"

I never gave much thought about leaving until today. It all seemed normal, fine like nothing was changing. Could this really be happening? Was I really leaving the place I've known for 21 years? Cecilia seriously could not believe it. Everything was changing from this point, no more family to come home to, new friends, new faces, and most of all new places. Cecilia sat there in her bed, giving herself a few last minute thoughts.

Downstairs my father, Peter, packed the car of all my things. My mother, Alisa, holding in her tears, made me a farewell breakfast. I was sad to be leaving, but this was something I wanted to do wait no something I HAD to do. I couldn't stay here forever and be kept prisoner in this small town. I needed this; I needed to get away with nothing or no one holding me back. O packed her last minute belongings and brought it downstairs. Alisa put the breakfast on the table in Cecilia's normal place.

"Are you sure you have to leave Cecilia? We will miss you so much. Please stay" Alisa said wiping away the tears.

"Mom we've gone through this a hundred times. I WANT to go. I can't be stuck here forever, I need a new adventure." I said putting her things near the front door.

"Ugh. Why do you have to be like your father? Why can't you just stay put?" Alisa said laughing.

"Well Cels, all your things are stuffed tight in the car. Oh gosh honey I'm going to miss you. Remember to call when you get there." Peter said giving me another last minute hug. "I'll miss you too Dad. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, I won't be there to get you OUT of trouble." I replied.

I didn't tell them I was afraid to leave, well maybe not afraid just nervous. I've never met this girl Lucy I am going to live with. How much different could I possibly be? Except the weather here in Gold Coast, Australia is always sunny and in London it's always rainy, the exchange rate is sure to be different, and the accents and people. What am I thinking? Why am I….Oh wait I need to get out of here duh! Why can't this be easier? I got out of the car and hugged my parents for the last time and made my way to the gate. I looked up at the scroll bar Air London Flight 420 now boarding. Well this is it, I thought to myself as I boarded the plane. The flight attendant helped me to my seat; I was very polite and patient since I have flown maybe twice in her life.

"If you need anything at all let me know, we have a long flight ahead of us, and sleeping does make it go by faster" whispered the flight attendant. I nodded and buckled the safety belt. Sleep was becoming more and more appealing as I waited to take off. The engines began to start and soon they were taking off. The seat next to me remained empty. That was good I didn't have to sit next to anyone. The friendly flight attendant, now wearing a badge that read Ellie, handed me a blanket and pillow. Soon enough I was asleep, I had hoped to wake up when I arrived in London. It was a ten hour flight but I slept through most of it. I woke up with 2 hours left. I opened my eyes and forgotten were I had been. I shook my head and reached for my bottle of water and took some aspirin. Soon enough I was back to sleeping.

I dreamt of the night before, the farewell party my friend Emmett had thrown for me. I had always secretly liked Emmett but times moved on and he had girlfriend after girlfriend. He always thought of us as just friends sort of like brother and sister. I never wanted to admit it but he was more than half the reason I left Australia. Although, many didn't understand, I never had problems with catching a guy. They said I was beautiful, long blonde hair with a slight wave, rare ivory skin, and topaz eyes. But I didn't really fit in with my pale skin; everyone in Gold Coast was tan and pretty. The dream continued, last night I had told Emmett how I really felt about him and why I was leaving. He just looked at me blankly and never said a word; I started to walk out and held back my tears. I walked home in silence, my phone rang every 5 minutes; it was Emmett, probably trying to convince me to come back to the party or that he wasn't right for me. Either was I did not care, it was more than my pride that was hurt, I gave him my heart and he just ignored it, never cared for it or loved it.

I awoke to the flight attendant. "Honey, we just landed it's time to get off." I said lightly with her hand on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and got up quickly. Well, I thought to myself, this is it…..my new… life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The New Life

I stepped off the plane and made my way to the baggage claim. The airport in London was crowded and very loud. I retrieved all my bags and went to find the car my parents had arranged for them to meet me there upon arrival. Outside it was dark and rainy, I could not tell what time it was. I threw my hood up and walked along the line of drivers, searching for my last name. I approached a man holding up a sign that had my last name…Greene. I greeted him and he helped put my bags in the trunk of the car. He walked around to open the door for me and let me inside the stretch limousine. My parents were wealthy, my father a doctor, and my mother an accountant. The driver did not talk much; in fact he didn't talk at all. They drove for a good hour and a half until finally he pulled up in front of this big townhome. 17 St. James Place, my new home, I thought to herself.

I pulled my things out and looked up at the door. I did not actually know Lucy, the girl I was living with. I met her on an online community, facebook. We'd become really close friends well close enough to live with each other. Lucy came running out "CECILIA!!!!! Oh! Oh my gosh, you're finally here" she cried hugging her.

"Yes I am here. The place is even better than the pictures!" I said handing the driver a tip. Lucy helped me bring my stuff in and get settled. "Sooooo How was your flight? Tell me it was okay! 10 Hours on a plane would drive me insane!" said Lucy.

"I slept most of the time" I said laughing, "I love this place it's so amazing!"

"Thanks, my parents spent a lot on it. And Now I have a best friend to share it with." I said laughing. "I made food, I don't know how much you are going to like it but it's something. How did that party go last night? Did you tell that guy Emmett? She asked curiously.

"Food sounds good. The Party was good, I guess. Yes I did tell Emmett and he pretended I didn't say it at all. So it didn't go as well as I had planned, which made it so much easier to leave. Oh! I should call my parents they will be waiting to hear from me." I said sadly.

"Well you don't need a guy that doesn't love you back. You deserve better, I'm sure you'll find someone here in no time. You're so beautiful and I mean come on any guy would be lucky to have you!" she said smiling at me.

"Thanks Luc, yeah I suppose so. I'm going to get unpacked and freshen up a bit maybe get a shower. Is it supposed to clear up later?" I asked.

"The weather channel says it's supposed to but you can never really trust them with the weather, it rains 90% of the time" she answered her back. I walked up the long staircase with the rest of her bags. I grabbed my cell phone from my jacket pocket and dialed the house number.

"Hello" answered Alisa.

"Hey Mom, I've made it home"

"Oh thank heavens we were beginning to worry about you! How was your flight? Is the house nice?"

"Don't worry mom! The flight was long but I slept and the house is great, nothing like ours but still great"

"That's wonderful Cilia; hey, hold on your father wants to talk to you"

"Hey sweetie pie!" exclaimed Peter.

"Hi Dad"!

"It's good to hear from you, I heard everything's great so I won't keep you long, go out and have fun and remember if you need to come home just don't hesitate we'll be here for you and so will your house!"

"Thanks Dad. Alright tell mom I love her and I love you too. "

"I love you too honey. Call again soon!"

"I will don't worry. Talk to you later."

"Bye Honey." Dad said as I hung up the phone. Lucy came up to help her unpack. "Are you going to call Emmett?" Lucy asked.

"No not yet. I think I need to let go and move on." I replied.

"Good, do you need any help?" Lucy asked.

"If you want to you can but you do not have to" I answered. We unpacked and talked about Gold Coast, Emmett, and Lucy's boyfriend, Sam. We made plans for dinner that night to go out with Sam and his friends Jake and Mike. We eagerly got ready for the big night ahead of them. By the time we were finished Sam and his friends were waiting in the foyer for them.

"Hi Sam and hey guys! This is Cecilia my new best friend" Lucy said smiling at Sam. Lucy was dressed nice I wore a short black skirt with flats and a long white sweater. It made her look like a celebrity, a very beautiful one at that.

"It's great to finally meet the famous Cecilia we've all heard so much about, I'm Sam and this is Jake and Mike" Sam said shaking Cecilia's hand. I was wearing the same black skirt with furry boots and blue sweater…nothing special to me at least not compared to them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys too." I said shaking the others hands. Lucy grabbed our coats and we were off down the street. Cecilia was marveled by the snow since I've never seen such a thing like that before. The only one who noticed that was Jake and he himself was shocked at that. Everyone talked a bit and finally got to this restaurant that they'd planned to eat at. Everyone commented on my accent and my beauty. I could feel my cheeks would flush with red each time. No one back home seemed to notice my looks and the accent was common everyone had one. Dinner was very animated and I noticed how everyone just clicks with each other here. There was no doubt in my mind that Lucy's group of friends would soon be my friends too.

"Well guys it's getting late and I should get Cecilia home, she has had a long day" Lucy said after they left the restaurant. I looked at Lucy oddly.

"Luc, you know what I'm going to take a walk and enjoy my first snow. I'll never get another first snow again so I might as well live it out" I said trying to get rid of them wanting to be alone for a bit.

"Are you sure Cecilia? I don't want to leave you out of anything" she replied shocked.

"Yes I am sure. Don't worry about me, I'll call you if I get lost, which won't happen I have a GPS in my phone, don't worry." I said assuring her that I was okay.

"Well, alright. If YOU say so" she smiled back at me. "If you need me call you have my number. Have fun!" she said walking down the street. I walked along the sidewalk looking for a park. London was a busy city there was always a car in the street. People would stare at me randomly. I was really beginning to feel out of place. I than felt my phone vibrate and I grabbed it. It was a text message..."Hope Everythin's goin good, we miss you here…" Emmett. Figures I can't get away from him. I replied "I think I need to get over you, if I can, I'll try and talk to you when I am done and over with all of this."

I finally reached a park, this looked familiar, and I think I've seen this park on the travel channel back in Gold Coast. I think this is where the Peter Pan statue is I thought to myself. I continued down the path and came to a bench near a pond and sat down. The snow fell everywhere. It was beautiful I couldn't believe that I have missed this my entire life. 21 years of only sun and some rain and no snow. It was the most amazing thing I've possibly ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Stranger

The snow continued to fall but a lot heavier than before. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself. _So close to feeling alive...a life goes by romantic dreams were started so I'll be blinded by and then a new. So close with waiting, waiting here with you and now forever I know…all that I've wanted to hold you so close. _

"I love that song you were humming, So Close" said a stranger sitting down. I jumped, startled by this stranger.

"Oh I...I didn't see you there I'm sorry. You…you gave me a fright" I said startled. I couldn't tell what he looked like, all I could see was from his nose down; hood covered the rest of his face. I studied him carefully watching his every move.

After about five minutes he said "I actually was not here when you got here. This is just my place I come to if I can't think things through or just need a break or something of that nature", he turned to face me; his hood was still up.

"Oh um, I'm sorry I did not know. I was just leaving anyway" I said carefully getting up, trying not to slip like I usually would do.

"Wait! What's your name?"

I turned around and he was inches from me "Cec...Cecilia" I said trembling.

"Has anyone told you that your beauty is remarkable?"

"Uh not to my face" I said laughing.

"Well Cecilia you truly are remarkably beautiful, and I have had the honor of talking to you."

"Wait! You never told me your name." She was trembling again, she did not know who he was or if this was a set up. He looked down at me, I was now able to see the rest of his face and I knew his face. "You're…You're Rob Pattinson!" I said weakly. Oh crap I ruined it come on Cecilia get a hold of yourself it's not like you have never seen anyone that's that amazingly handsome and gorgeous. But really this was him the guy I've dreamt about for months upon months I thought to myself.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that would be me, I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I had to meet you, I saw you at La Bella Restaurant and well here we are, me explaining to you why I had to meet you" he said shyly. I watched him confused, was what I just heard a dream? Had this really just happened to me? He was just standing there shifting from side to side every so often, it was when he put his hands together to try to warm them up, had I noticed how long went by.

I had no idea what to say to this guy. "Soo" I stopped for a few seconds, his eyes staring down at me, I continued "You followed me because you had to meet me? I'm a little bit confused as to why you had to meet me, it's a little confusing like why me? What's so great about me?" I finished. He looked at me oddly and then continued.

"You really don't see it do you? Everything about you is inviting, and now that I know you, so is your personality" he said carefully. He began to walk away. Should I follow him? Well now that's a stupid question I have to now. I'm in way to deep now to just walk the other way. So I followed him. I caught up to him very easily, we walked in silence. Finally he stopped and was inches from me again. "I want to give you an example by what I mean by true rare genuine beauty, Cecilia. Since you know my name, what's your full name?" he whispered.

"Cecilia Isabella Greene" I answered quietly. He looked like he was thinking. "What?" I said to him confused.

He thought for a few minutes it seemed and he answered "Blind Beauty."

"What?"

"Your name, it means Blind Beauty. That's why you don't see it. You see the meaning of names describes who you are as a person, it's not just a name, Cecilia" he smiled at me. His smile was croaked. More like perfect, it was rare and I do see what he sees in me, only I see it in him. I only wish I knew what he was thinking. I mean sure I can guess but my guess would probably be wrong, _Why doesn't she see herself the way I do _or _I can't do this she's not as pretty once you know her. _"Be careful, it's icy" he said cautiously. Being careful had nothing to do with it, I was bound to slip and fall, I'm clumsy. The thought of being careful and falling in front of him went around my mind like a boomerang, just kept coming back no matter how much I thought of something else. Just as I thought I get it out of my mind BAM! I started to slide and sure enough I was falling, but something stopped me...his arm was underneath me breaking my fall.

"I'm sorry, I…It was slippery, I have one confession to make and I'm very clumsy, it's like I'm accidents heed towards me at all possible times" I said apologizing. He smiled at me and laughed picking me back up to my feet.

"Here take my hand, we don't need any almost accidents happening on my time" he said smiling. I reached for his hand shaking. "Don't worry we are almost there, It's warm where I'm taking you." He patted my hand with his free hand. I smiled back at him sort of awkwardly. His hand had a tight grip on mine; it was hard to move, not that I wanted to move. Things like this don't happen, at least not in reality, in dreams maybe, but never reality. I obviously wasn't in a dream, I wouldn't feel him here right now, his grip tightened and sure enough we were at this house. It seemed completely lovely from the outside but yet I had a sad feeling. He looked over at me "Will you be ok without my hand for two seconds or are you going to have to open the door?"

"I'll be okay" I laughed. He smiled back at me and grabbed the keys out of his pocket. He found the one single key and opened the door. He walked in and reached his hand for mine. His free hand flipped the light switch on and released my hand and walked behind me.

"May I take your coat" he asked? I nodded and took it off. Rob reached for my hand again and led me up the stairs. My heart was racing and I could feel the red coming to my face. "I can feel your heart racing in your hands, its okay trust me" he said smiling at me. I tried to relax but it didn't help. We got to the end of the hallway and he opened the door.

The room was open, at least it seemed open; it was surrounded by glass windows. The roof was glass to show the stars. Everything was amazing, beautiful. Was this what he really saw when he looked at me? It was breathtaking I couldn't believe such a thing could exist. Rob was behind me, inches from me, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "Beautiful isn't it" he said quietly. I turned around to face him. Everything was now much clearer. He saw me like this, beautiful, pure, and yet a mystery like the stars.

"This…" I hesitated…"this is what you see when you first saw me? This pure mysterious thing? "

"Yes, it's one of those rare blind beauties, such as your name, you could say."

"I don't understand why, I mean I have a better idea of what you see and I have the idea of what I see but it's not that simple."

"Nothing is ever simple."

I nodded my head and put my hands down at my side. Just than my phone began to vibrate. I hadn't noticed the time until I looked at my phone. Wow it was already past 11. We had left to eat at 4. Had I really been gone that long? Lucy was calling. I don't want to answer I thought to myself. I want to stay with him and not lose this moment. I let voicemail pick up and I texted her back. _"No I'm not lost. I met…a friend. I'll explain later. You don't have to wait up."_ I looked back up hoping to meet Rob's eyes but he wasn't there. He was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. My phone vibrated again. Lucy texted back. _"Ohh?? See I told you you'd meet a guy fast here. Okay honey, have fun and I'll be waiting to hear about everything in the morning. The door will be open." _

"Is everything okay?" He asked not opening his eyes.

"Yes, everything's….great."

"Come over here you don't have to sit all the way over there. I'm not really trying to sleep, just thinking."

I walked over to him and sat on the floor next to his head. "What are you thinking about" I said looking at him. He was seriously flawless. I couldn't stop myself from wanting more and more of him. It's like the forbidden fruit. I don't understand why he wants me. There are plenty of actually beautiful girls in London, I've seen so many since I've arrived.

"I'm thinking of you, well trying to understand you. I really know nothing about you. Just your name and that's Cecilia Isabella Greene."

"Well…what do you want to know?"

"Your age, where you are from because I know it's not England, the basic stuff, favorite food, color, flower, stone, movie, music, band, and other stuff like that."

"Well…I am 21 years old. I've lived in Gold Coast Australia for 19 years, I am always pale, my hair is naturally blonde, and my eyes are weird…they are…"

"Topaz"

"Yes…how did you…never mind, I'm 5'4. I'm accident prone...that you know. My favorite food is…well I really don't have one. Band is well I don't have one of those either, and I like all types of music. Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"I suppose…I wanted to know…why you left Gold Coast…for…here"

"I needed a new life I suppose. Life in Gold Coast wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. I had a lot of "friends" but only one good one, Emmett, and I thought I loved him, but he didn't return that love. So I really needed to get out and start a new life." I looked over at him; his eyes still closed, but had a hint of sadness in his face.

"Oh, I see. That guy…Emmett, is the one missing out." He said opening his eyes. Right than I knew what he saw in me. Everything I had ever felt was explained out, everything everyone talks about was real. "I should get you home" he said sitting up.

"No, no it's fine. Lucy left the key under the rug or something outside. I…I don't want to leave" I said putting my hand on his. I was still kneeling by his legs. He pulled me up on the sofa next to him. Soon after that I laid down with my head on his lap. He ran his fingers through my curly hair, occasionally getting caught in knots but he would gently work through them. I realized how tired I actually was. I closed my eyes, hoping to not fall asleep, but I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Day Two. **

That moment was so much better than dreams. They always say when you really love someone or think you do reality is better than any dream you will have. I see that now…here with him, right now this very second.

I awoke in a huge bedroom, looked more like a townhouse to me. I was a little confused of where I was, but that came back within a few seconds. My head was on his chest and his arm around me. I moved my head a little to see if he was still sleeping, but he wasn't.

"How long have you been awake and when did we get in here?" I asked quietly.

He looked down and smiled. "A few minutes. You fell asleep and I brought you in here so I could sleep some."

"Oh…did I wake you up?"

"No, but your phone did. It was Lucy, I didn't answer but I saw her name flashing."

"Oh crap that's right I was supposed to be home. Ha, Oh well she'll live."

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked. Hmm I wonder if Lucy will be mad at me if I didn't call her. Oh well, regardless of what she has to say I just spent the night with Rob Pattinson.

"Umm sure, that sounds great" I smiled at him. "But I don't want to get up" I said laughing.

"You don't have too, I'll bring it to you" He said still looking down at me.

"No, that meant I don't want you to get up, I'm comfortable." I said smiling.

"Ha, oh! Is that what that means?" he said laughing. I nodded my head and laughed. "Well…We can lie here all day but we still have to get some sort of food."

"I guess you're right" I frowned. "Promise to come right back?"

"Promise" he said. He kissed my forehead and got up. "What would you like?"

"Surprise me. I'm not hard to please, and could you hand me my cell phone please. I should really call Lucy"

"Sure" he said handing me my cell phone. "What are you going to tell her?"

"I haven't thought of that yet" I said frowning. "Probably just that I fell asleep and I'll be home later?"

"Good idea, the truth is the best way to go. Alright I'm going to go make some food. If you want to come and join me when you're off the phone with Lucy come on down."

"Thanks. Sure, I'll be down after I'm off the phone." I said looking at my phone for Lucy's number. I thumbed down to Lucy's number and it send.

"_Hey Luc!" _

"_CECILIA ISABELLA GREENE! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?"_

"_I'm fine Luc chill out. I'm still with my friend and I'll explain everything later."_

"_Well…alright. I'm going out today so the door might be locked, if it is the spare is under the mat on the porch."_

"_Oh okay. Thanks Lucy!"_

"_No problem; have fun and be…"SAFE.""_

"_Um Yeah ok Luc thanks. Bye" I said awkwardly._

"_Bye Cilia." _I than got out of his bed and walked over to the mirror. My hair was a mess, oh lordy. I spotted a brush in the corner of his dresser and grabbed it. I knew he wouldn't mind…at least I hoped he wouldn't. I brushed through all the knots and placed it down in the same spot I found it. I saw his hoodie on the bench in front of the footboard. It was really cold in his house so I pulled the hoodie on over my head. I began walking downstairs and could smell the bacon cooking. I walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair at his breakfast bar.

"Everything okay at home?" He asked flipping a pancake out of the pan and it fell back in after it flipped.

"Yes, she was 'worried'" I laughed.

"I would be too if my roommate didn't come back and never told me where he/she was"

"I guess you're right. Oh gosh it smells really great."

"Ha thanks, I try. I hate the people who have cooks and servants running around the house. It invades my privacy so I do it all myself." He put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me. "Do you want orange juice, coffee, tea, or something else?"

"Orange juice is good, thanks. It smells amazing" I said as I was cutting my pancakes. He sat next to me and we talked about home and my family. I had to admit he could cook really well, on top of all the many other great things he could do.

"Did you want to run home and get some clothes? I want to show you the rest of London today if you don't mind." He asked. We finished breakfast and he grabbed my plate.

"Sure I'd love to be shown around." I followed behind him. He began washing the dishes and I grabbed a towel hanging from oven. He would occasionally splash me with water and soap would go everywhere. After we were done washing and drying dishes we went back upstairs. I got up on his bed and was sitting on my knees. He turned to grab jeans and a tee shirt out of his dresser and then laid them on the bench below the bed. Before he was out of my reach I grabbed his hand.

"What's up?" He asked smiling with his beautiful crooked smile.

"This." I smiled and kissed him on the lips. I could feel my heart wanting to come out. It was racing so fast I wanted to catch up to it. I could feel him smile and then I let go. It wasn't enough. He deepened the kiss and put his hands on my neck. I fell backwards on his bed; his one hand caught my head. I couldn't believe I was doing this. This…was so a dream yet not. I rolled him on his back and continued to make out with him. My fingers ran through his hair. His hands rested on my lower back, right at the curve. I laid there, my head on his chest, listening to his heart. We laid there in silence for about an hour; I just listened to his heart and his breathing. His heart beat was my new favorite song. I could feel tears wanting to come out when all of a sudden he moved his hands up to my face. He cupped my face and kissed me softly one last time.

"We should get ready. We have places to be, people to see, and stuff to do. Unless you wanted to just stay here, but I'd have to cancel everything I made plans for this morning" He said softly. I was still listening to him breathe in and out and his heart pacing normally.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Sure" I said rolling over onto the bed to let him get up. I watched him get up and grab a towel from the back of his closet door. He walked over to the door leading to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get a shower and I'll be quick and you can get in when I'm done. I'll give you my sweatpants and well you have my hoodie on now so you can wear that till we get back to your place" he responded smiling over at me. I nodded and he walked into the shower. I got up out of his bed and ran downstairs to his refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water and ran back up to lie down in his bed. I laid there for about 10 minutes and all of a sudden my phone vibrated. I reached over to grab it off the end table. It was a text message from Emmett. _Hey Kid, I completely understand if you don't answer this, but I really want to know how you are, I…Miss you. Maybe I was wrong to tell you I didn't love you._ I wanted to delete it and never answer it but I did. _Hey Emmett, maybe you were wrong but I wasn't when I said I needed to get over you. I waited for 10 years and nothing. I deserve better than that…better than you. I needed someone to love me unconditionally, not when it was convenient for them._ I think I put that right, I thought to myself. I put my cell phone back on the end table and I hoped it didn't go off again. I told him the truth, I did not love him and I needed to get over him…well what I left out was that I was over him…in a way. I heard the shower go off and before I knew it he was out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around him, water glistening off him, He was amazing. Everything about him was perfect; his smile, his personality, his body. Oh god what was I getting myself into.

"Everything okay?" He said walking towards the bed. I moved over to kneel next to him.

"Everything's…just right" I said as I put my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and then to my lips.

"You can get a shower now. Here you go" he said handing me a towel, wash cloth, and a pair of black sweatpants. I got out of his bed quickly and ran to get a shower. The bathroom was huge! A Jacuzzi tub that could probably fit ten people plus him, a walk in glass shower, two sinks, a toilet in a closet looking room, and a door at the end of the bathroom. Hmm I wonder what is behind the door. I turned the shower on to hot and tip toed to the door hoping he wouldn't hear me. I quietly opened the door and I was amazed. It was a closet, not just any normal closet, a huge walk in closet. It was empty though, I flipped the lights back off and got undressed. I jumped into the shower and hurried through it. I turned the shower off and got changed quickly. I noticed he left a toothbrush out for me so I brushed my teeth quickly and brushed through my hair. I walked over to the laundry basket in the corner behind the door and placed the towels in there.

I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. "All set" I said looking over at him, he seemed to be asleep. I walked over and sat next to him and I nudged him with my elbow.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said smiling with his eyes still closed.

"You don't seem to be up"

"I am" he said opening his eyes. "Okay let's get going. Is it going to take you long to get ready at your place?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"No, only a few seconds. Everything is unpacked so it's all about remembering where I put everything. But Not long."

"Okay, what's the address?" he asked as he opened the car door for me.

"17 Saint James Place" I said as he got in his side.

"Oh okay, I know that place. I used to have a house on that street when I was younger." We drove for about 10 minutes and we were outside my house.

"Do you want to come in with me? Or are you not ready to meet Lucy if she is there?" I asked before opening the door.

"I'll come in. I'll just wait in your room, to avoid Lucy" he laughed. He shut the car off and we walked inside. Luckily Lucy wasn't home. He still had my hand and I ran up the stairs with him. I grabbed jeans and a long black sweater. He was looking at all the pictures in my room. Ones of me and my mom, me and my dad, me and Emmett, me from graduation with my favorite teacher Mr. Clothier, and other random pictures of me and some friends from back home.

"Okay, all set" I said appearing in the doorway.

"You look beautiful" he said kissing my forehead. "That one picture, was that Emmett?"

"Uh Yes. This one right here is Emmett. That one is my mom Alisa, my dad Peter, and this one is when I graduated high school with my teacher Mr. Clothier, and that's just a group of my friends from back home."

"Ohh, okay. Let's get going. We might be late" he said smiling. We walked out of my house and he opened the door for me again. We pulled out of the driveway and went on our way.

"Where are we going?" I asked him once we were out of the driveway.

He looked over at me and smiled, "You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Are you aware that I absolutely hate surprises?"

"No I wasn't up until just this second, I'm sorry. Don't worry it's nothing to worry about" He said grabbing my hand. We drove for about a half hour and we pulled into a parking spot on the street. We arrived at a park, a different one from last night. The sign read Regents Park. "This is where we are going; I'm taking you on a picnic. See I told you that you did not have to worry."

"I know I didn't HAVE to worry but I just do not like surprises. I never have actually. When did you make all this food?" I asked as he grabbed the cooler out of his trunk.

"When you were in the shower, it's just sandwiches, drinks, and some pasta salad. Nothing too big. Enough just in case it does start to snow again." He said smiling at me as he closed his trunk. We walked over to a gazebo and he placed the cooler on the picnic bench. He handed me a paper plate and a fork. He reached in and handed me an Italian hoagie and some pasta salad.

"Wow, Rob this is amazing, can you just do everything?" I asked.

He laughed, "Well, no I can't do EVERYTHING, and thank you. I am glad you like it."

It began to snow again. Luckily we were done eating, he grabbed my hand and we ran through the park towards the car. I could feel it getting colder and him running faster. I couldn't run anymore, I…I had to stop…to catch my breath. I pulled my hand out of his to make him stop.

"What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly. He came walking back to me. He looked concerned, scared like he had done something wrong. "Did I do something wrong?"

I was out of breath. I couldn't run like that anymore. I looked up at him waiting to catch up to my breathing. "No, no you did nothing, its okay; I just can't run that fast anymore. I'm out of breath." Just as I finished I fell into his arms, unintentionally.

He caught me quickly, "Here! Let me carry you, I don't want you getting hurt." I put my arms around his neck and he grabbed my legs. "I feel so terribly bad, I had you run all the way to the car. Will you ever forgive me?" He asked sadly as we reached the car. He placed me down next to the car.

"No, honey, please don't blame yourself. I thought I could handle it." I said grabbing his arm. He had his head down. "Please tell me what's wrong. Something is wrong, I…I can…sort of…sense it." I lifted up chin so his eyes met mine. He thought for a minute carefully of what he was going to say.

"It's…just…I have this feeling about you and me, and it's an amazing feeling, but I feel like I do not want to leave you. Waking up to you this morning was amazing. I never wanted it to end or for you to wake up. I watched you sleep for an hour; you were so peaceful, so comfortable. I never thought I'd feel this again." He dropped his head again. I stood their speechless, I didn't know what to say, that wasn't true I knew what I wanted to say but was it time?

"I…Rob…I love you. I know it's too soon but I am feeling the same way I...I never knew I could feel this way about any other guy other than Emmett but now I just say Emmett who?" He reached his hand up and stroked my cheek and then held my neck tightly. With his free hand he pushed the hair out of my face and kissed my eyes. From my eyes to my cheeks and then kissed the top of my lip, from there he kissed me on the lips.

"Cecilia, I love you. I love you more than the stars in the sky; I love you more today than I had loved you yesterday, but not as much as tomorrow, and the next day and the next."

"You…You love me?"

"Yes. More than any person that has ever lived and ever will live. You are my world, you are my everything. We should get you home, it's getting colder." He opened the door for me and I got in. I turned to put my seat belt on and he got in the other side.

"Rob, I want to stay with you, I don't want to go home. I…I have this fear that I'll miss you more than anything."

"Cecilia, you can't just leave Lucy, I don't know her but wouldn't she be mad?"

"Not if she saw you, her boyfriend Sam was supposed to move in if I didn't. I'm sure she'd rather have him there than me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We pulled up to my house and I got out of the car. I was kind of mad that he did not want me to stay with him. I guess it was just too soon. We walked up to my house and I was about to open the door and Rob stopped me. "She is home; the car is in the driveway. Are you sure you want me to meet her right now?" he asked nervously.

"You'll be fine" I said without looking at him. He stopped and put his hand on my face to turn my head towards his.

"Don't be mad at me, I'm just thinking about you and Lucy. I'd love for you to stay with me, but I don't want her hating you and hating me."

"I'm not mad Rob, just hurt I guess." He kissed me softly on the lips and I opened the door.

"Luc! It's me! Are you home?"

"I'm in here!"

"Okay, follow me." I whispered to him. He smiled at me and followed me. We walked into the kitchen and Lucy's jaw dropped.

"OH! MY! GOD! You're Rob Pattinson!" she said shockingly.

"Yeah, ha, that would be me" he smiled.

"Cecilia, this is who you were with last night?" she said still starring at him. I nodded. "Oh! Well does that mean you are leaving me?"

"Uh um" I said looking up at Rob. He met my gaze and nodded.

"That is, only if you didn't mind, me stealing your best friend from you" Rob said. I looked at him shockingly. He really does want me to live with him.

"No, of course not. I was actually going to tell you that after everyone left last night…Sam proposed to me" Lucy said excitingly.

"Oh CONGRATULATIONS!!!" I ran over and hugged her tight. "Is he going to move in soon?" I asked.

"Well with you moving in with Rob, we can stay in this house. I so don't like his house that much. Aw Cecilia I can't believe we are not going to live together."

"Aw I know but we will still see each other. All the time, I promise!" She hugged me tight. "Well I guess I will go get my things repacked. Rob did you want to help?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said following me upstairs. We reached my room; I shut my door, and grabbed my suitcases from the closet. I grabbed both his hands, "What made you change your mind?"

"I never said I didn't want you to move in with me, I just said I don't want Lucy mad at either of us." He said smiling down at me. He still had my hands locked in his. We were standing close to the dresser; so close that if I stepped back I'd fall onto it. I moved my foot back to make more room between us. He moved with me, I was leaning on the dresser now. He let go of my hands and placed one of them on my neck, his other hand on the curve of my waist. He leaned in to the base of my neck. I could feel his hot breath as he moved up my neck, kissing it randomly. Right as he was at the top of my neck, I lifted his chin up to my face.

I moved my mouth next to his ear; "You are such a tease" I whispered. "Leaving me wanting for more." Just then he moved to my lips. He hesitated before kissing me. I couldn't wait any longer, he was seriously teasing me. Instead of waiting, I forced our lips together. He moved his hands to the dresser so I couldn't move out of his arms. He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him. I needed to hang on to this as long as I could, he didn't seem to care because he didn't move. I heard a noise coming up the stairs but the door was closed. All of a sudden, the door opened.

"Hey Cec…Opps" Lucy said laughing. "I just wanted to say goodbye, I've got to get to work and call me later!" She said and hugged me one last time.

"Bye Lucy and I will. Have fun at work. Say Hi to Sam and the boys for me."

"Will do. I'll see you two around" Lucy said as she walked down the stairs and out the door. Rob and me looked at each other and laughed awkwardly. We finished packing and brought all my stuff to his car. Before getting into the car he looked over at me and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked.

I smiled back at him, "Positive." He put his arms around me and hugged me extremely tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; My New…New Life.

Rob opened the car door for me and kissed my forehead before I got into the car. This was perfect, but was this too soon? Oh no, no, no I can't have second thoughts about this. I was the one who forced this on him and I love that he wanted to. Why was I having these thoughts? If it was meant to be would I still be scared? No, not necessarily, I can do this, I really can.

"Are you okay, honey? Would you rather stay here?" Rob asked. I guess I must have a look on my face. A worried look maybe?

I looked over at him and smiled. "I'm fine. I want to be with you."

"As long as you are sure. I don't want you to be unhappy." He said putting his hand on my mine.

"Why on earth would I be unhappy, Rob. You have been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Things like this just don't exist for me, at least not until now. I woke up this morning thinking I cannot screw this up. Waking up to you was the greatest thing in this world. For two days now I've had to convince myself that this was not a dream, that this WAS reality and that I really meant something to you. When I first actually saw you I felt something different and I realized that love is like the sun coming out of the clouds and warming your heart. Even if there is hardly is any sun here in London. Remember when I said that I wanted to stay in this moment forever with you?" he nodded. "Well I realized that love is a moment that lasts forever and I wanted to just be with you…forever."

"So you want to stay with me? Are you sure you mean every word that you just said?"

"Yes. You were always my dream. A dream that seemed too far away, one that never existed in this world. Until now, I have you within my reach. With you, I feel like nothing or no one ever mattered. Love is love and it does not keep time. These past two days feel like an eternity has gone by." I watched him, his eyes on the road, and yet in the corner of his eye I saw a tear run down. Oh no I've made him cry. "Oh, please Rob, don't cry. I did not mean to make you….cry" I said apologetically.

"Don't worry they are good tears, no girl…woman has ever made me cry. What you said to me just now, is all my saved up wishes I could have ever wished for in my life. I promise you with everything I am that I will love you and only you, forever and for always. You never have to worry about me not loving you because I always will." We got to his house and he parked in front of the front door. He jogged over to my side of the car and opened my door and held his hand out. I took his hand and he walked behind me. His mouth was right by my ear. "There's no hurry anymore, you are now my home, and wherever you are my home is with you. As long as we are together nothing else will ever matter." I could feel myself wanting to fall. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering frantically again. "Hold on tight, because once one has fallen in love they fall forever. But I promise to catch you." My breathe quickened. "Let's go inside before you catch a cold."

"Okay. It is getting colder out here." We grabbed my bags out of his drunk and back seat and made our way into the house. We brought them up to his room and threw them on the bed.

"Wait! Come here, I have a surprise for you." I looked at him confused as to what he was going to give me. He already gave me so much. He put his hands over my eyes and lead me somewhere I couldn't see where I was going. I heard him flick a switch on…somewhere. He then put his mouth next to my ear, "Now I know you hate surprises but I swear on us and everything in this world, this is something you will love." He took his hands off. "You can open your eyes now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Next Step.

I opened my eyes and gasped. It was the closet. The empty closet that I had snooped in and saw. He was giving this to me? Okay Cecilia calm down, just calm down. I looked at him and couldn't speak. It was just perfect. He smiled at me as if he knew what I was thinking. He picked me up and carried me back into the room and placed me on the bed. He moved all the bags off the bed. My heart was racing. I can't have sex with him…sex complicates everything…even if you aren't having it. Clearly it's complicating it right now. Regardless of my fear, the urge continued, I loved him and he left it up to me. Right?

I slid down so that I was lying on my back. He finished moving my bags and laid half is body over mine. He laid his head on my chest. My heart slowed down and so did my breathing. He wasn't putting this on me. I began to think that he didn't want sex just yet…but hell I know I did. I pulled his face up to mine and I kissed him softly. Outside I could hear raindrops hitting the roof. It started to rain heavily. We laid there for a little bit longer. He was humming the song "Love Changes Everything" and I drifted off to sleep. He was still on my chest. This moment right there was a moment that could last a lifetime and I wouldn't even care. As long as he was here in my arms tonight.

Hours must have passed because when I woke it was pitch black. Robs head was still on my chest. I coughed unintentionally waking Rob up. "Did you sleep well?" He looked up and groaned.

"Shhh! Go back to sleep."

"Nah, that's okay I'm up. Oh wow its 6:09(pm). What do you say we go out to dinner tonight? Sort of like our first actual date and not just spending the day together." He said sitting up, with his arms over top of me.

"Well…that sounds great. I am pretty hungry. Where are we going to go?" I asked as I was trying to sit up.

"A restaurant called The Park. It overlooks a park and a pond in the park. It's very nice. Perfect in fact…but nothing like you" he said smiling that amazing crooked smile.

"Oh please, I'm sure…okay well I'll go get ready" I said pointing to the bathroom. He smiled at me and nodded. I got up out of bed and grabbed a new towel from the linen closet just before his…I mean our bathroom.

"Hey Cecilia, Here! Catch!" He threw me an IPod. "There are speakers in there. It's a bunch of your favorite songs. I found them on facebook." He smiled at me again.

"Oh….okay thanks. You're such a doll." I walked into the bathroom and plugged the IPOD into the speakers he was talking about. I put the IPod on shuffle and turned the water on. It was the song I was humming when we first met…So Close. I waited for the hot water to kick in. I stood there with a towel around me. I picked my clothes up off the floor and put them in the basket near the door. The next song that came on was…his song…Never Think. Steam was filling the room; I figured I better get in. I hopped in the shower quickly without feeling the water. "OUCHHHH, OHHH SHIT!!! HOT!!!" I shrieked.

Rob knocked on the door loudly. "Cec, Are you okay?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I didn't feel the water before I got in." I said laughing.

"Oh, okay. Be careful, you don't need me to come in and save you do you"

"Ha, Yeah if you want to you can. But we need to get ready so maybe another time." I continued with my shower. The next song was Love Story…Taylor Swift. I shampooed and conditioned my hair. Washed my body with apple body wash. I finished shaving my legs and turned the shower off. I wrapped the towel around me and got out of the shower. I turned around to see Rob standing at the sink.

"Sorry, I had to brush my teeth and I needed to get a shower after you" he said smiling at me.

I laughed, "Ha, that's ok, I don't mind." I winked at him. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Okay, let me get in the shower" he said taking his shirt off. "I shouldn't be long." He smiled at me. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Rob had his suit hanging on his closet. I grabbed a couple of bags and drug them through the bathroom into my closet. I started unpacking…still in my towel. I was trying to find a beautiful dress to wear. I know I have it in here…somewhere. Suddenly Rob appeared at the door. "Still not dressed? Are you trying to seduce me?"

I laughed. "No, I was trying to find something nice to wear, and I just can't find anything. It must be in one of the other bags." I frowned.

"Well, here I have something for you. Sort of a present. I had my sister go out and get it for me earlier. It's on the bed out go on and open it." I smiled at him and ran past him to the other room there was a box on the bed. It was wrapped in black wrapping paper and a huge white bow. "I really hope you like it." I ripped through the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was a beautiful black dress. Exactly my style. In the same box there were a pair of shoes…with a medium heel and the strap was ribbon to lace up my legs.

"Oh Rob, it's amazing!" I said hugging him with tears in my eyes. My towel began to slip but he caught it before me. Rob brushed my cheek with his hand.

"Cecilia" he whispered. I opened my eyes and nodded. "We have to get ready." I nodded again. He walked back into the bathroom and I got dressed. I walked into the bathroom where he was sitting on the counter waiting for me. I grabbed my makeup bag and started putting on makeup. I could feel his eyes on me.

"If you continue to watch me, Rob I'll never get done." I stopped and looked at him.

"Okay, I'm done." He said laughing and sliding off the counter. He walked out of the bathroom. I finished getting ready and put the dress on in my closet. I walked over to the three angled mirror and looked at myself. It was beautiful but it was missing something. Rob walked in and put his hands over my neck and placed a white gold necklace with topaz stones after every diamond. I gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chloe and the Date.

"Are you insane, Rob? This is from Tiffany's." I turned around to face him and he didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips. I started to fall backwards but he caught me and held me in his arms and kissed me again. I pushed away from him, not wanting too but we did have to go, "Are you ready?"

"No, not yet." He kissed me again. "Now I am." I laughed awkwardly. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs. Downstairs was his sister, Chloe. I had never met her but Rob said she's his best friend. Chloe was making tea. She saw us come down and she came running over.

"Oh my god! You must be Cecilia, the wonderful girl I've heard about for the past two days straight, I can't believe I finally get to meet you. I feel like I practically know you. I feel like we are going to be great friends. In fact, I know we will be, here put your number in my phone and I'll call you later. Rob she's so much prettier in person you underestimated her beauty" Chloe eagerly said hugging me. I could tell Chloe was the type to be annoyingly perky, but she was Rob's sister and I love Rob so I will learn to love his sister and the rest of his family.

"Hi Chloe. I have heard a lot about you too. Oh and thank you I really don't think I'm that great but your brother and you seem to think so." I returned her hug. Rob winked at me; it's like he knew what I was thinking…again. I knew me and Chloe would be great friends.

"Chloe, let my girlfriend go, we are going to be late" He said pulling me away from her. Chloe giggled and quickly let go of me. She opened the door for us and let us go. I turned around to wave to her and she gave me a thumbs up and winked. I smiled at her and turned around to see a huge stretch limousine in the driveway. I gasped, I went into total and complete shock.

"So this is what celebrities really ride in, not you're little BMW" I said laughing. "We are actually driving around in this" I asked? He nodded and let me into the limo first. I got in and it was bigger than I had ever thought. I was only in a limo once in my life and that was when Emmett's mom got remarried to her high school sweetheart, Kevin Wydham. I was just riding in it with Emmett, nothing special. "I feel so…important. Won't this cause a scene? Usually paparazzi follow limousines? Are you ready for all this publicity with me and you?" I asked nervously.

"Yes" he said smiling and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes to what?" I was confused now. I just asked five hundred and ten questions and he simply answers yes. UGH! I wanted throw up I was getting more than just nervous. But I don't see why I am nervous because he loves me and only me, not any of the girls in his millions fan clubs…me.

"Yes, you are important. Yes, we will cause a scene. Yes, Paparazzi follow limousines. Last but not least, Yes, I can handle the publicity with you in my life. Don't be worried just because of the girls that attract to me. You never will have anything to worry about as long as we are together, which I want to be with you forever, not a day apart. Don't be nervous or afraid, tonight is about you and me, not anyone else in this world. You are all that matters to me now. You are my entire world and nothing or no one in this world could ever change my feelings towards you. In my eyes, you are perfect; you are everything I have ever prayed for. Trust me, when everyone sees how I look at you or how much I love you, they will love you too. The fan girls will just have to get over the fact that I am in love with someone that is not them" he said smiling over at me. I smiled back at him. I never thought he really felt that way. I shouldn't fight it; after all he is so much better than I had ever expected a celebrity this big to ever be.

I smiled to myself. "You make me feel so…indescribable. Words would never do my feelings justice. But I can tell you that I love you and I am trying not to be afraid. Only because you are my everything. I will handle this as best as I can…it could get me somewhere you never know." I laughed avoiding eye contact with him. I couldn't read him any more I needed to try and find out for myself…what he was really like. I could tell he wasn't making anything up but I just couldn't take that wall down from my heart to let him in deeper. I needed to talk to someone about these feelings…maybe my sister Haley…or my mom. We were quiet the rest of the way, mainly because I was looking at all the buildings and people we passed on the streets. Everyone looked when they saw us come down the street. Many trying to get a glimpse of who was in their at stop lights and stop signs. Some figured out it was Rob Pattinson and others did not believe the ones that did.

We arrived at the restaurant and as I had thought…tons of reporters, fans, and paparazzi. We waited for the car to stop and the driver got out. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Well here's to our future. This is what it might be like as long as I am famous." The driver opened up the door and Rob got out first. Girls were screaming and the camera flashes were blinding. Rob reached his hand inside to take mine and I took a deep breath and took his hand. I got out of the car and I could hear girls screams die down. They all were speechless…only not because they were still screaming. Paparazzi and Reporters were pushing to get to him…or us. "What's your name sweetheart, come on Rob stop for the Insider give us an exclusive story on your new sexy girlfriend." Rob just walked past them with me. He made no comment to any of them…except one. There was this small woman in her early 20's that was very pretty. She held the microphone up in between us and he stopped. She was very small and very polite so I assumed that was why he stopped.

"Hey Guys! It's Ellie again! I'm here with the one and only Rob Pattinson. So Rob who's your new girlfriend?" That girl Ellie asked.

"Hello, Ellie. Hi Entertainment Now! This is Cecilia Greene. The love of my life." Oh my god he announced it on TV. Everyone back home watches this show. They are going to see this! Uh oh! I better call everyone tonight…especially my sister.

Ellie turned to me and smiled. "Hello Miss Greene. How do you feel about dating the amazing Robert Thomas Pattinson?" She looked at me eagerly.

"Hi Ellie, You can call me Cecilia. I love Rob with every inch of my heart. He is the one person I can say I have given my heart to completely with no limitations" I said confidently. This wasn't so bad I could get used to this…hopefully.

"Wow. Cecilia that was deep. You are seriously sincere about this…the both of you are. Rob, Cecilia, I am truly happy for the both of you…Rob you have been through so much and you deserve it. Congratulations! Have a great night. Well folks there you have it…Rob and Cecilia. The new "IT" couple. Back to you Norm and Jetta. This is Ellie Spenser saying Au Revior. We waited for the lights on her camera to go out and she shook our hands. She was very nice, I thought. Rob looked at me the whole time, never her, or anyone else, just me…like I was the only one in the room. They sat us immediately and handed us menus. First the wine menu and then the entrée menus.

"You did great, I am very proud of you." He said happily. "Do you like wine?"

"Thank you. Yes I do, but you can choose which one, I'm not that great with choosing" I answered happily. With him, I was the luckiest woman in the history of this world…in fact the history of this entire universe.

The waiter came over and greeted us. His name was Jared. He was the type all girls that came into the restaurant would fall for him, except me. I already had the greatest man known to the heavens and earth. "Would you and the beautiful young lady love a bottle of wine?" Jared asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rob and Lily.

"Yes, we would love a bottle of wine. Do you have _Before I Loved You_ in the house" Rob asked? The waiter nodded and went to get the bottle from the wine cellar. "That wine is the best tasting wine in all of Europe. There is a story behind this wine. A few years back I was engaged to be married to this girl, Lily Hardwicke. A week before we were to be married, she was killed. She was driving home from a party at her friend Lucy's." Once he said Lucy I thought of my friend Lucy. For some reason the way he said _Lucy_ made me feel it was my Lucy. "It was dark and raining very heavily. I urged her not to drive home, to stay where she was until I could reach her, but she insisted on driving. Part of me had an extensively bad feeling about it but I let her." The waiter came back with the wine and poured it on our glasses. Rob nodded to the waiter and ordered for the both of us. The waiter left us alone again and I slowly sipped the wine. "Anyway, it was late and very dark and terribly stormy out. She could barely see and neither could the man who hit her. She went flying through the front windshield and managed to live until I got there." I felt like I wanted to cry…but if he had driven her home I wouldn't be here today with him. Or would I? This was making me feel sicker and sicker but I held it in. "Her last words to me were _Rob, please forgive me but I don't love you like you love me, I loved someone else. _I didn't go to her funeral. I was hurt, heartbroken, furious with her, and sort of relieved to find out before we were married. Lily was your friend Lucy's best friend. "I gasped; I remember seeing pictures of her in the house and on her facebook. "Lucy never met me, I believe because Lily didn't want us to meet. Not even at the wedding. Lucy knew my first name but never my last, or not my real last name."

"Rob, I am so sorry, I did not know about any of this. I have seen Lily's picture and stuff I just never knew what actually happened to her" I said as I put my hand on top of his.

"What's done is done. That is why I asked you if you really meant everything you said. Lily nearly killed me when she died. From then on I wouldn't date, I wouldn't go out, and I sort of became a loner…again. Than three days ago when I saw you, all these feelings of love and beauty came rushing in at me. You made me human again, you made me realize that Lily was the one who died, not me. You did this without even knowing who I really was." The waiter came back and Rob handed him a slip. The waiter nodded and went back into the wine cellar. He took the bottle of _When I Loved You _and brought back another. "That bottle was represents our past, this is what matters now." Jared held up a bottle next to me.

"_I Love You Always" _I read it softly out loud. I was shocked. I looked over at Rob and tears filled my eyes. I quickly tried to wipe them away. He was next to me, in less than a second, leaning on one knee. He wiped my tears away and kissed me fiercely. Jared came back with our food and we ate it quickly.

"Do you want to save the bottle?" Rob asked as he was paying the bill.

"Of course I do. Rob, thank you…for…everything!"

"Anything for you my dear." He leaned over and kissed me again. Just before walking out the restaurant photographer asked if we wanted him to take a picture. Rob agreed and put his arms around my waist.

"Okay love birds, on three. Ready. One. Two. Three" the camera guy said. We weren't looking at the camera guy we were smiling at each other. The camera guy waited for us to look and took another picture same position except we both were looking at the picture. The guy went to develop the pictures and brought back eight of them. The two we had posed for, one of us first walking in, another when we toasted to the first bottle of wine, another of the second, two of that fierce kiss we shared, and the last one of us at the table leaned in very closely smiling at each other. Rob paid him for the pictures and gave him a tip. Rob handed them to me and we walked back out into the sea of flashes. This time we did not stop for any pictures or interviews. I looked at the same place that we had stopped before and Ellie had left. We got into the limo and started to drive home. The window between the driver and us was up and it was black. I was sitting next to him with my head resting on his shoulder. Everything was perfect now. Nothing could ruin anything for us.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: Indescribable.

My emotions at this point are going everywhere. I couldn't contain myself. I wanted nothing more than to be with him and to never part. For him to hold me forever. To go gray together. Sometimes I swear he hears what I am thinking…he laughed when I thought I couldn't contain myself…he just laughed again. I lifted my head up and looked at him. He looked over at me too. I put my hands on his face and kissed him passionately. We continued to make out in the back of the limo. Soon enough we were at the house. He quickly wiped the lip gloss off his face and got out. He shook the driver, Jack's hand. Chloe had left. She texted him saying all my stuff was put away because she got bored than went home to her on again off again Jessie. He wrapped me in his arms and carried me up the stairs.

We finally reached the top of the staircase and he placed me down on the top step. He was two steps below me. I hugged him and his arms were around me for the longest time. "Cecilia" he whispered.

"Huh?" I groaned not wanting to move.

"I'm going to get a bath. I feel dirty" he said moving up to the top stairs and winked at me. Was this code for you should join me? Oh Cecilia why aren't you good at this? He walked into the bedroom and I followed. I took my shoes off and threw them near the door to the bathroom. I plopped down in the big comfy chair by the bathroom and threw my legs overtop of the armrest. He started to hang up his suit. He only had his pants on and I wanted to scream. He grabbed his towel and started to run the water in the bathtub. He left the door cracked, I guess since my closet was through the bathroom. The water was shut off and I could see the lights were dimmed. Very Romantic…for himself? Probably not.

I knocked on the door to the bathroom. "You can come in, you live here too" Rob said laughing at me. I walked through the bathroom trying not to look at him. I kept my head down the whole time…he grabbed my hand as I walked by. I swung the other way trying not to look at him. Instead of swinging in the opposite direction…I fell in. He caught me so I didn't hit my head.

"My dress!!! You made me fall in" I said sadly. He lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me. Oh God. Everything rushing back. I've slept with one other person and that was Emmett. It was just a friend's thing. Weird but I thought it was amazing. He continued to kiss me his hands on my shoulders. This was different with Rob because he loved me and I loved him. This wasn't just a friend's thing to just have sex and get the whole virginity thing over with. This was a serious relationship. One that I wanted to be in forever…and sometime in that forever there will be sex…so why not now. I didn't know if I could bring myself to do…_it__._ But I wanted to so bad. Before I could stop him, he untied my dress from the back of my neck. He pulled it off slowly and leaned me against the tub.

Everything was perfect. We were perfect for each other. Both us physically, emotionally, mentally, and sexually. Everything felt natural. Nothing could ever be this great. The water was getting cold and Rob got out and grabbed a towel and put it around him. He grabbed stuff that was thrown everywhere and all wet and threw it in the laundry basket. He grabbed another towel and put it around me. I walked into my closet to see everything neatly organized. On the big chair there was a letter from Chloe. I opened it carefully the towel still wrapped around me, dripping wet.

_Dear Cecilia,_

_Hey honey bunches! I hope your date went spectacular. I took liberty of unpacking all your things and I included a map of where everything goes. Including things I ran out and got for you, or stuff I didn't feel like wearing anymore. I usually wear things like once or twice. Never anything old. Jessie said I have to get rid of like 90% of my clothes so I'm giving them to you since you and me seem to be the exact same size. What a kawinkie dink! So…have fun in your newly organized closet. I swear if you mess this closet up I will kick your butt. Anyway…I am majorly jealous of this closet. My brother is a pretty good kid, be good to him. I know he really loves you. It's pretty weird I didn't think he could love someone again after well yeah after her; but you came and I had my doubts when he talked about you the other night. Jessie said he was insane but who knows. Ha-ha. _

_I can't wait for you to meet our family. They will just LOVE you. Rob was saying to me the other day that he can only read your mind at certain times. I can't believe that! That is great for you though. Oh no I hope he told you that. Oh well if he didn't you know now. I mean you should know. You will end up with him. We all have weird things about us. Our dad, Charlie, will be so excited to finally have a normal daughter. Opps I am giving away too much. Anyhoo…I am going to tell you more about the family before you meet them, which I hope will be soon. I'm sure it will be._

_Charlie-Dad-Doctor. He's fun loving and kind of like Rob._

_Leah-Mom-Lawyer. She is just like me you'll love her._

_Chloe-well…you know me ___

_Chelsea- sister-aspiring "actress". She's over dramatic. You'll see what I mean._

_Rob-well ha-ha. You know him. OK I'll let you go. Don't get into too much trouble. Love Always, Chloe. (Don't forget the map)_

Wow! Chloe can say a lot in just a few minutes. So I knew it! He could read my mind…but only at certain times. Hmmm. I wonder why. I quickly changed into my PJs and sat in the big chair and I messaged Haley.

-Hale's I hope you are up!!!! Pleaseeeeeeee be up!!!!

I sent the message waiting for a reply. Rob came in and sat next to me. His head rested on my stomach. My phone vibrated and it scared the life out of the both of us.

-Hey stranger chickiibooboo. What's wrong my dear little sister?

-I'm IN LOVE!

-With Emmett…yeah we know that. And he loves you too just come home honeys

-Noooo! Not with Emmett! Turn on Channel 513 now. You will see! It's on here and probably there.

-Oh! MY! GOD! Cecilia Isabella Victoria Greene! You better bring him home to see Momma and Dad.

-I know I know! We have to talk about things. Oh and please don't tell mom and dad but I'm living with him. My friend Lucy, her boyfriend proposed and I told her he could stay there and Rob said I'd stay with him. Hales I love him.

-please tell me this is a joke. Cecilia this is the dumbest thing you have ever done in your life, and you've done a lot of dumb things. Moving in with a guy you barely know. Oh please!

-HALEY SHUT UP! I never should have talked to you about this. You don't know the half of it. I love him and he loves me. This isn't an Emmett thing. I am DONE with Emmett ready D-O-N-E!!!!

I threw my phone across the room and pulled my legs up to my head. I was so furious. Rob seemed to understand since he was sitting next to me reading the texts. I couldn't believe my own sister did not support me. If she didn't my parents wouldn't. I...I just hate her right now!

"You don't hate her honey. She is only looking out for you. What you did you did with your heart and nothing else. I did not force you it was all your heart" Rob said putting his arms around me.

-Cecilia, it's your mom. Move out of his house and go back home. I mean it Cecilia. This is ridiculous and stupid.

-MOM! IM TWENTY ONE YEARS OLD YOU CAN NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!

-HALEY I HATE YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME. I CAME TO YOU IN CONFIDENCE AND YOU DESTROYED IT!! GO TO HELL!

"That was a little harsh. Maybe we should get some sleep. A lot happened today and just leave your phone in here or turn it off. We don't need to be fighting about this it is not worth it. We know what we mean to each other and that is all that will ever matter. Remember that I love you, no matter what happens. However, please do not ruin a relationship with your family. I want them in our lives just like mine. They just need time to cool down, you really did not tell them the right way but you told them in your way" He said carrying me through the bathroom and placing me on the bed. I pulled the covers over my head and laid my head on his chest. Soon enough we were asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Fight.

The night went by very slow. I was tossing and turning all night. We both barely got any sleep at all because of me. Last night was probably a mistake…sex and my mom and Haley. Well the sex wasn't a mistake that was great but my mom and Haley and the fight were. I tried to be very still because Rob was finally asleep. I quietly got out of bed, grabbed my phone that was off, and tip toed down the stairs into the kitchen. I was afraid to turn my phone on. As I got into the kitchen I looked up to see Chloe making herself something to eat.

"Oh no did I wake you?" she asked.

I shook my head no. "No, I couldn't sleep. Major fight last night."

"Oh no with Rob?"

"No, no not at all. My mom and my sister." She poured my a glass of orange juice as I looked down at my phone. "Thanks. So they think I am stupid for moving in here. My mom actually ordered me to come home. I proceeded to tell her that I am 21 years old and she can't order me around. I told Haley, my sister, that I came to her in confidence and she went ahead and destroyed it and to go to hell. I know that was wrong but neither of them have the right to judge him or me that way" I started to cry and she walked around the bar and put her arms around me.

"Shh, shhh!! It's okay Cecilia. They haven't seen how you look at him or how he looks at you. Trust me we are all judgmental. I thought he was crazy but never stupid and I never judged you. I trusted Rob to make a great decision and he chose you whom I think is amazing. He is an incredibly lucky man to have such a great and amazing woman who actually loves him. After Lily, we all thought he would never love again. Then you came. I think your family is just concerned about you, I mean I'm no physic but that is probably what is happening. I know that they mean well. Just turn on your phone and look at the messages as they love you and are worried. If this was a normal case it would be stupid but you both know how you feel about each other. I know Rob and he never feels this way about anyone unless he really knows what he wants. Just give them time and they will understand. If you really want bring him to Australia and let them see for themselves what I see and what every person at that restaurant last night saw. Cecilia we all see you two are really in love. Just remember that I will always believe in you two."

She released me from her arms. I turned my phone on trying to believe that they did this out of love. Nonetheless it did not work. There were four text messages in my inbox. Chloe sat by me without moving. I opened the first message.

-Haley: Cecilia I love you please don't be mad at me, mom needed to know. I know you must hate me right now but please forgive me. I will try not to judge him; this is all too fast for us. I mean you left four days ago and already "in love" with a guy.

Then the next one.

-Mom: CECILIA ISABELLA GREENE!!! I may not be able to order you around but I am your mother and you should take into consideration my point of view. You barely know the man. I understand that he is your dream and apparently "one true love" which I use loosely but you two barely know each other.

Then the next one.

-Haley: Cecilia this is absurd are you really ignoring me and mom?

Then the next.

-Emmett: Apparently I was never your dream. So this is who I lose too some stupid ass celebrity who just wants to get in your pants? Apparently I am never good enough for the oh high and mighty defensive Cecilia. Your sister and mom are right…this is the stupidest thing you have ever done in your life and you have done pretty ridiculous things. But this tops it all.

"That boy needs to get a life. Rob told me all about him and I just don't like the sound of him. He seems to treat women like possessions and not people. As for your mom and sister they need to see the way he looks at you and see it in person. Talk to him about going back home. In fact I'll go with you guys." I smiled at her. She made me feel so much better about myself. She truly was as great as Rob had said.

My reply to Haley.

-I was not ignoring either of you. I went to bed because I heard what I had to hear. I'm going to talk to him when he gets up and I'll see if we can make our way to Australia to see you guys to prove what everyone else sees but you three. It will probably be in two weeks or so. I have a lot to deal with here in London."

My reply to Mom.

-I understand you are just being motherly but you're not here to see the way we look at each other. Everything about us matches perfectly. Nothing is ever out of place with us.

My reply to Emmett.

-I told you I needed to get over you. You were just too late in realizing that you loved me. I am madly in love with Rob and he has showed me that I deserve so much better than you. Please realize that you deserve better than me too.

"It's the middle of the night there. So they won't answer till later on" I said to Chloe. "Why are you here so early anyway?"

"Me and Jessie are fighting again really bad. I had enough so I just left. I don't want to go back I think I'm moving back in with my parents. Jessie is no good for me. Him and Rob hate each other."

"Well you deserve better. I don't even know him and I am saying you deserve better" I laughed. Just than Rob kissed me on the cheek. "Morning sweetie."

"Morning. I hope I didn't make you get out of bed. You know you could have stayed in and tried to sleep. Hi Chloe!"

Chloe smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "No honey I was up and I felt bad because I kept kicking you out of bed…well sort of. I'm sorry I had so much on my mind. I feel bad" I said sympathetically.

"Don't! I was just as worried about you so sleep did not really appeal to me. Chloe, why are you here and not at your house?"

"Jessie and me are breaking up. I needed some place to go other than home. Mom and Dad will be wanting to know all these things about Cecilia and I think that you should answer them" she answered uneasily.

"Good, I hate that man. You are way too good for him Chloe. As for a place to stay, you can stay here till I introduce Cecilia to them. I thought we might go over and introduce them to her" he said nudging Chloe.

She smiled at him and then looked over at me. "I was just planning on going to stay at a hotel. I wouldn't want to impose. But since you offered I'll stay…as long as it's okay with you and Cecilia." I nodded happily. "Thanks you guys." She hugged both of us and ran out to the car and got all her things.

I was leaning on the counter staring blankly at my phone. "Cecilia, I want to ask you something" I looked over at him blankly. "I want your mom and your sister to see how much I love you. I want to meet them. I can't stand to see you suffering like this. I can read…I can see it hurts you. So I called my agent and he got us my private plane to Australia. We can leave in two weeks if you want. Give them some time to get used to you and me." Chloe entered the room and smiled. "Yes, Chloe you can come too." She clapped and ran back upstairs. "I swear she is the younger one."

"Are you sure you want to meet them? We could just live our lives without them. We only need to involve my dad. That's all."

"I wouldn't have it that way. I want them to like me." He yawned and laid his head on the counter. "Do you want to meet my parents today?"

"I'd love too. But I'm afraid they won't like me."

"Don't worry. If I love you they will love you. Plus I told them that we would be over sometime today. My mom is going crazy she cannot wait to meet you. My dad is too. Chloe explained my family to you in that letter last night. Our families are a lot alike. Job wise."

"If you say they'll like me than I will believe that they will. What do I wear? Any suggestions?"

"Something nice. I'll help you pick it out."

Chloe came back in very annoyed. "NO ROB! I will pick it out with her. You can match her."

Rob laughed, "Fine Chloe. Just don't kill her please. She happens to be the love of my life." Chloe grabbed my hand and started dragging me up the stairs. Rob laughed as I gave him a help me look. She pulled me through the bathroom and into my closet. As we entered the closet she grabbed the remote on the big chair and turned the lights on. I had never noticed how much bigger this closet actually was. She also turned on my IPOD with the remote. _Lovebug _was playing. Chloe went over to my skirts and dresses and looked for something for me to wear. She hummed along with the music and rustled through the clothes.

"Ah ha! I found the perfect dress!" Chloe pulled it out. It was my small simple black dress. It was black with a square neck and short sleeves. "You can wear leggings and flats with it." I yawned as I nodded. "Okay well go get a shower or whatever. I'll put the dress over here" she said placing it on the hook next to the three way mirror. I waited for her to leave and slowly got undressed. I put the towel over me and walked into the bathroom. Rob was leaning on the counter looking at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing, are you mad at me?"

"No. I just am mad at my family. They are judging you before they know you. That's all. I am embarrassed of them. They don't even know you." Tears were streaming down my face. I turned my back towards him and wiped some away. He walked over and put his arms on my shoulders. I slid down and laid against his legs. He bent over and put his arms around me.

"And this, our life, exempt from public haunt, finds tongues in trees, books in the running brooks, sermons in stones, and good in everything. We can live past any judgment and any criticism anyone could ever throw at us. Cecilia listen to me. We can survive this and anything anyone will ever try to do to us. I love you more than anything else in this whole entire world. It will take time for them to get used to us. Not everyone is like Chloe when it comes to loving people."

He continued to hold me. I pulled his arms off me and turned around and he leaned against the shower door. I laid my head on him. He put his arms back around me. "I know we can survive anything but I still am embarrassed by the two of them. I have no problem in knowing my dad will love you but as for my mom and sister…well they are much more difficult. Rob, I'm just afraid that if they don't like you, you'll leave. I couldn't bear to handle that." I buried my face in his chest.

He lifted my chin up so our eyes met. "That is absurd, I will love you until my final breath I take on this earth. Than wherever I may go from there I will love you there. As long as we love each other to the fullest we will never grow apart. We will never be apart as long as I live. You will always be here in my arms." I guess I understood. I got up and turned the shower on. I still wanted to cry but I held it in.

Rob left the bathroom and I felt the water and took the towel off. I got in the shower and started my normal routine. I got out and went into the closet. Chloe was there trying to find her bracelet she lost. She saw me and ran out.

I was feeling so distant from everyone since last night. I thought that last night would have brought me and Rob closer…but people made it worse. I say I don't care what Haley and mom think but I really do. It keeps coming up and resurfacing. I got dressed quickly and hurried through my makeup. Rob still had to get a shower so I thought I would try and sleep I laid on the bed and pulled a throw blanket over top of me.

Soon enough I fell asleep. Sleep felt so good. Dreams however were not. Chloe, Rob and I were back home in Australia. Haley hated Rob so much. Mom was ambivalent to him. Dad loved him because I loved him. Emmett wanted to fight him. I left Rob alone to get a shower and Emmett started punching him by the time I had come back Rob lost so much blood I thought it was hopeless. I told Rob to wait for me and not to let go. I ran to wear Emmett was standing with tears in my eyes and I punched him with all my might. I think the punch had hurt me more than it hurt him but I did. I ran back to Rob and he was gone. Dad had taken him to the hospital and Chloe grabbed the car and me and drove us there. The doctors were rushing and would only let two people in. Before I woke I told him I loved him and I would always love him. The doctors came in and said Good news and then I awoke.

I woke to Rob putting his hand on me. "Are you ready or do you just want to reschedule with my parents" he asked? I sat up slowly making sure that this wasn't a dream either. I shook my head and stretched. Definitely not a dream.

"No! I want to go." I smiled at him eagerly.

"You're in a better mood. That's great though." He hugged me tightly. "I was so worried YOU were the one that was going to leave. Silly I know but I was extremely worried. We can just put this all behind us."

"I would never leave you Rob! I am in too deep to leave." I was released from his arms and we got up. I ran a brush through my hair real quick and followed him down the stairs. "Did Chloe leave for your parents already?"

"Yes she did. She thought she would give us time alone. Since once Chelsea meets you we won't have any time together…at least that is what Chloe thinks." He opened the car door for me and I got in. He got in the other side and quickly started the car. It was very cold out since it was January 29th. "It's about an hour drive to my parents house so Chloe should be there prepping them and stuff before we arrive. We should get there about 11-11:15ish. I brought your IPod too but you can just sleep. There is a blanket in the back and you can just recline your seat."

"I think I will get some more sleep. Thank you so much Rob. You know exactly what I need all the time." I grabbed the blanket from the backseat and put the heated seats on. I reclined my seat and Rob turned the music down. He had on classical music from some orchestra in New York City. I fell asleep rather quickly. It was faster than I thought because it felt like twenty minutes later I was being woken up.

"Honey we are five minutes away." I awoke to see a row of huge houses but none were as big as Rob's. We pulled into a driveway that had a gate before entering the house. Rob pressed the button and it opened slowly.

"Rob, I don't know if I can do this. My stomach is starting to hurt and I am feeling dizzy." I put my head down between my knees.

"Honey I have faith in you. They will love you. Plus they will love you just like a daughter. Who wouldn't love you? I mean come on Cecilia everything will be okay." He patted my back and I sat back up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: His Family.

Rob pulled up the driveway and got out and opened my door for me. He reached out his hand and I took it. I was shaking so hard by now. "Calm down it's all okay. I wouldn't bring you here if I knew they wouldn't like you" he whispered. I knew this was true but I am still so afraid. Rob tightened his grip on my hand, like he did when we first met, and opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! Chelsea! Chloe! Anyone Home?"

Chloe came running in and grabbed a hold of me. "Don't worry Cecilia you will do great." She let go and smiled at me. The first one to come walking in was Chelsea.

"Chelsea this is Cecilia, the love of my life. I hope you two will be great friends like Cecilia and Chloe are" Rob said hugging Chelsea.

"Hey Cecilia! It's such a pleasure to meet you, Chloe has talked about you nonstop since she got here. Rob you really underestimate her beauty I can't believe how beautiful you are. He doesn't give you enough credit."

"Hi Chelsea. Really I hope what Chloe said was all good." Chloe winked at me.

"Of course! There is nothing bad about you Cecilia." His parents came in next.

"Mom, Dad. This is Cecilia. Cecilia these are my parents Charlie and Leah." He smiled down at me.

"Hello Cecilia it's so great to meet you. From what I hear you are the greatest thing since sliced bread" his dad said hugging me.

"It's great to meet you too, I've heard so much about you."

"Hi Cecilia, you have been the talk of the house all day. Rob, honey, she's gorgeous. The way you look at each other is truly amazing. We had our doubts but Chloe said they looked at each other like they have been together for a lifetime."

"Hi Mrs. Pattinson. Have I really been the talk of the house all day?"

"YES!" They all answered. "Come on in you two. Here give Martin your coat. Martin is our butler." Rob took my jacket off and handed it to Martin.

"Hey Marti ol' pal. How are you doing?" Rob said handing the coats to him. Martin just smiled and nodded at him. Chelsea and Chloe took me by the arms and walked into the living room. It was so beautiful. It had a huge black piano like Rob's house. Rob came in and told one of the two twins to move so he could sit next to me. Chloe was unhappy but she moved anyway.

"Cecilia, I have heard so much about you. You have made my baby boy a man. I've never seen him like this, even when he was with Lily. You have made him be Rob again and I will love you forever for that" His mom said happily.

"Aw Mrs. Pattinson thank you." I got up to hug her.

"You can call me Leah. You are family now…hey never mind don't call me Leah, you can call me Mom."

"Aw, okay…Mom." She hugged me tight. I knew I was going to love this family.

"Cecilia, Let me take you on a tour of the house." His father, Charlie, was a very gentle man. He was just as handsome as Rob, only I thought Rob was better. Probably because Rob was mine.

Charlie walked around the house with his arm around me and Rob with his mom. The tour was sort of long. Just to pass time before lunch was served. Rob's whole family was amazing. I sort of felt like I did not fit in at all to their perfect world.

Soon it was time for lunch. We all made our way into the dining room. Rob pulled the chair out for me and I sat down and scooted in. Chelsea sat to my left and Rob to my right. My hands were folded on my lap and he put his hand in my hands. Martin brought the food out and put it in the middle of the table.

"Cecilia, I hope you like pizza. We told Martin to make it. He has the best pizza in all of London." His mom said passing me the pitcher of iced tea.

"Yes I love pizza. Thank you so much, you guys really didn't have to do this" I said smiling at Leah and Charlie. The pizza was passed around and everyone ate quietly. They were sure right. Martin's pizza was fantastic. We finished quickly and sat there waiting for dessert.

(Cecilia and Charlie)

"So Cecilia, how old are you?" I finished the ice tea that was in my mouth.

"Twenty One."

"Really…you seem so much older and together." I laughed awkwardly. "Rob said you where from Australia." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes I am. Rob told me you used to visit there on business all the time."

"Why yes I did. Are you adjusting well to living here? I mean Australia has all sun and we have mostly rain."

"I'm adjusting a lot better than I had planned. I thought I would be homesick but I'm not at all. Well living here has its advantages too." I took another sip of my iced tea. I sneezed like three times and it didn't help to hold the others in.

"God Bless You! Really London has better advantages than Australia? Like what?" He said passing me his handkerchief.

I took the handkerchief and patted my nose with it. I put it down beside me on the table. "Well for one Australia doesn't have Rob." He squeezed my hand and smiled without looking over at me. "And I don't stand out as much as I did in Australia. Well with my pale skinned I was kind of the odd ball out. Everyone else was tan. Even my parents and sister."

"Well those are great advantages. I'm glad Rob met you Cecilia. You are really very down to earth and a great influence on him. He needed someone as great as you in his life. He has had pretty crappy relationships and you two appeared to happy and in love. Welcome to the family my new daughter."

I couldn't help but smile brightly. Rob could feel my emotion in my hand. I stopped shaking and my heart beat was normal again. "Thank you Charlie, that means so much to me."

"Please you can call me Dad. I did say you were my new daughter." I smiled again. I couldn't help it. They really liked me. I heard Rob laugh to himself. I have to work on keeping him out of my mind somehow. He laughed again.

(Cecilia and Leah)

"Okay Charlie you had your turn with Cecilia. Now it's my turn." Leah smiled at me.

I laughed nervously again. "Ha-ha. Okay lets here your questions."

"Guys don't you think you are interrogating Cecilia a little too much" Rob asked? Everyone but Chloe shook their heads. Chloe laughed at them sort of embarrassed to be interrogating me.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Go ahead….Mom" I smiled over at her. She smiled back.

"Okay, we will start with an easy one." I nodded taking another sip of my drink. "What is your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is red."

"Do you have a reason why?"

"Well it has recently become red. I think that red can represent a lot of emotions…love, hatred, anger, lust, passion."

"Wow, good answer."

"Thank you." I smiled and I could feel Rob's heart beat faster through his hand. I laughed softly to myself. He looked over and he knew why I had laughed.

"How many relationships have you been in?"

"Oh…uh um I wasn't expecting that one." Rob was though, well I assumed he was expecting that. "I have been in one other relationship…well I don't know if it was an actual relationship, it was sort of mutual friends. That occasionally went out with each other."

"Oh okay." She smiled awkwardly. Rob's hand was getting hot. I think he was kind of mad that Leah asked that. "If you could be one thing in this world what would you be?"

"Do you mean like as a profession?"

"You know what…both." She smiled.

"Okay. As a profession, I had always dreamed of becoming an actress and/or a singer." She nodded approvingly. "As an animal or an object? I guess I would want to be a lion because they have so much pride and so much grace. In which I have none at least I don't think I have any."

"Wow. Okay last question and it may be difficult to answer but take your time." Rob shook his head and she shook her head yes. Oh no this can't be good. "What do you love most about my son and why? What makes him so much different than anybody else in this world? And last how long do you want to last with Rob?"

I knew why Rob had shook his head no to this. "Okay. I couldn't pick what I love best about him. I love everything there is to love about him. From his smile to his personality, it's all amazing to me and I could never ask for anything more from him than what he has given me. Rob is so much different than ANY guy I have ever known. He was my dream before I met him. I had seen every single movie of his, I own every CD, and every poster back home. He is different because of how much he can love one person that he has known for four days. I believe forever is an understatement to your last question. Till the last creature in this universe takes their last breathe, much farther than the sun to any of the other stars, much greater than Romeo and Juliet, Alisa Bennett and Mr. Darcy, Rhett and Scarlet, Pocahontas and John Smith, and more than Jack and Rose, that is how long and how much I love him. He is my world, my everything, he is the one person I know that I can look completely horrible and he would still see me as beautiful. I just want to be with him forever, even if that means giving up my dreams or friends or even family. As long as we love each other we will always be one. So dear I love him, All deaths I could endure. Without him, I live no life. I not only love him for who he is, but for who I am when I am with him. He has changed me so quick and it has all been for the better."

Rob leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Chelsea put her hand on my shoulder and patted it. Leah looked at me shocked by how well I answered that and how quickly. "You two really do love each other. Cecilia you answered that so well and amazingly. Rob is lucky to have someone as great as you. Rob, make sure you treat her right. I don't want to have to beat you if you let her go." He nodded and kissed me again on my cheek.

"Now that we are all done interrogating my girlfriend, We have to be going. We are leaving for Australia in two weeks. We have to convince her mom and sister that I love her. They don't believe her. All they think is that I am trouble and nothing more. They actually ordered her to move back home. She freaked out and I told her they just love you and are worried."

"Oh Rob, Honey. Please do not intrude on her family. Cecilia, do you want to go back to Australia with Rob and Chloe?" Leah's expression changed from sweet and calm to worried and distressed.

"I do want to go back home, they need to see that I love Rob more than anything" I said clearly without any delay. We walked towards the door and Martin brought us our coats. "Thank you so much for having me. I loved every minute of it."

"Cecilia you are welcome here any time you'd like" said Charlie hugging me. I hugged the rest of them as well.

"Thank you, Dad." I smiled and waited for Rob to finish saying goodbye. I put my coat on and Rob grabbed my hand. We walked out to the car. His parents waved and closed the door. Rob was leaning on the passenger door. I walked up to him and kissed his lips softly. He put his arms around my waist and held me close.

"You did great, Cinderella. I told you that you didn't have anything to worry about" Rob said leaning his head on mine. I nodded carefully trying not to hit his head with mine. "It's cold, we can continue this at home." I backed away and he opened the door for me. I got in quickly and he ran around and hopped in. "It's so cold outside. I hate London sometimes."

"Ha, well think about me…I am used to all sun no snow. I miss the sun and the warmth sometimes."

"I could imagine Cecilia. The night I met you, you had never seen snow…ever. I thought it was funny how much of a reaction the snow got compared to me." We drove down the main highway and listened to my IPod.

"You know what I was thinking." I looked over at him and smiled. "Well literally I know you can read my mind at certain times"

He cut me off, "The only time I can read it is when you are nervous or awkward."

"Oh, okay, well I'm not nervous or feeling any bit awkward."

"Okay…I can tell, it's total silence in here so go ahead tell me what you are thinking." He looked over at me for a few seconds and smiled than looked back at the road.

"I was thinking about how much I really truly love you. From all depths of my heart and soul and mind and body. How much you complete me and how I would never want to live another day without you. Rob, thank you…for…everything."

"Never have I fallen so hard before. You make me a different person Cecilia. You have heard my family, they don't know who I am anymore. In these short days that have felt like a lifetime…you are the one Cecilia. The one I wish to spend the rest of my life with."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: If he lived to be one hundred, I want to live to be one hundred minus one day.

That way I will never have to live a day without him.

Rob and I drove in silence, I felt nervous so he knew what I was thinking…or did he? I looked over and he was very concentrated on the road. Both his hands where at ten and two so I couldn't grab one of them and hold it within mine. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't say it worked…he was able to know everything I was thinking now. About how I thought I might have screwed things up by not saying anything or how I hate silence. I was looking at him through my hair and he would occasionally look over at me. I calmed myself down to a point where I wasn't nervous or awkward. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Why can't this be a two way thing instead of a one way deal.

"You" he said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted to know what I was thinking of…and I was thinking of you." He took one hand off the steering wheel and put my hand in his. "Don't worry Cecilia you did NOTHING wrong. I am just tired and when I am tired I am quiet. I didn't mean to scare you. I apologize, I really am very sorry."

I looked over at him and we were in park. We were home. "No, it's okay I feel stupid for feeling I did something. I'm sorry." We both got out of the car and walked up towards the front door. Rob shuffled to find the keys. He singled the key to the door out and opened it. He threw the keys on the end table near the front door and locked the door. He took my coat off and his and hung it up in the walk in closet right near the front door. I walked into his…I mean our living room and laid down on the sofa. "What are you doing" I asked him curiously? My eyes were closed and I didn't want to open them to see what was going on.

I heard him walk from one room into the living room. "Nothing, did you WANT to do something?" Hm. Let's see yes…I did want to DO something aside from sleep but I wasn't about to say that to him. Oddly I remained completely calm and I opened my eyes and he was puzzled.  
"No I heard you walking around and I was curious. I think I am going to go upstairs and take a nap. I'm wiped out." I got up and walked toward the archway where he was leaning against it.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to do some laundry and stuff. Have a great rest." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips and pulled away quickly. Gosh I must have done something…I know I did. I put my hand on his chest over his heartbeat and I could feel his heart racing. He was human, for once I am not the one who is nervous. It's him. This was a relief…in a way.

**Two Weeks Later**. Nothing to interesting happened. Dates and sex and family. The three of us where leaving for Australia in the morning. I couldn't wait, I WAS excited about going home. I feel like it's been years since I have been there when it has only been three weeks.

I think he noticed that I was trying to read him because he walked away quickly. I walked upstairs and plopped on the bed and noticed my phone was blinking blue. Blue meant I had a message. I flipped the one open and went to my inbox.

Message from Mom: Hi Honey. Okay I will see what you mean when I meet him…hopefully. Your sister says you are coming home so we can meet him! Tomorrow right? Well honey I cannot wait to see you. Night! Or Good day! I don't know the time difference, sorry!

Message from Haley: Okay Cec. We will all see you tomorrow or the next day depending on when you leave London. I hope you are right about Robert. Well we will see when we see you two. Love you. Sorry again.

I threw the phone towards the chair but landed on the floor and Rob came running up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I threw my phone intending for it to land on the chair…but I missed…or it missed." I smiled at him and he came over and laid down. "No more chores? Or would you rather sleep with me" he pulled me up on top of him and I laid my head down. At this moment I knew everything was going to be perfect…forever.

"Rob?"

His eyes were closed, he squeezed them shut and opened one eye. "Yes?" I thought for a minute about what I wanted to say to him but I than stopped, he was probably able to 'here' what I am thinking.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Are you okay?" He opened both eyes now. He looked at me nervously.

"Yeah, I am fine. I'm just not feeling too good. My head hurts and I want to try to sleep some." I rolled off him and turned the heated blanket on high. I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I could feel myself falling asleep. I was at the twilight state, just before brain started recharging. Since I had graduated high school and college I had always thought about psychological things in the twilight state and sometimes even in my dreams. I had enough knowledge of it that it must have occupied much more of my mind than I had ever thought. I was asleep in less than five minutes.

Dreams are the main reason why we sleep…to recharge the brain and refresh everything. I have come to learn that I dream much more than anyone I know. This dream though was…different. I was standing in the snow but it was warm out. I had black jeans and a white sweater on. I didn't know where I was. I saw the time on my cell phone and it said it was 12:42am. The snow was like the movies I had seen when I was younger, each forming a different shape. Rob was standing behind me. I could feel it was him. He had his hands on my neck and he whispered "You have everything you will ever need, just believe in me." When I turned around he was gone. The snow fall suddenly stopped and I fell into the snow. The snow wasn't…cold. I walked on the snowy path and came to a beach. I knew this beach. It was the beach down out back of my house back home. Everything was perfect. The waves crashed against the ocean and my feet touched the water once again. I thought what I would give to be back home with the ocean right outside my house. The waves splashed on my legs and right as I felt connected to the waves…I woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Calm Before the Storm.

I rolled over to see Rob…but he wasn't there. I didn't want to get up. The bed was to comfy and the heat from the blanket made me even more tired. I decided I would get up and go and look for Rob. It was pitch black out. The sound of the thunder roared throughout the house. The rain crashed against the roof of the house. Rob was nowhere in the house. The only place left was up on the roof…the first place he took me in his house. I walked up the stairs towards the roof and hesitated as I opened it.

I opened the door and it was pitch black up here. The fire wasn't lit…just the light from the lightening. I never spoke of my fear of thunder and lightning but Rob was up here. He moved toward me and grabbed my hand. I walked with him over to the day bed.

"Are you afraid" he asked?

"Yes. Back home we have really bad storms like this and I was caught in one, one day while I was surfing. Ever since that I can never go out in storms and be calm about it."

"Nothing will ever harm you when I'm around. I will never let anything happen to you…ever. You are always safe when you are with me." He picked me up off the day bed and carried me back inside. He held me as he carefully walked down the steps. I think he could tell I was still scared of the house rumbling with angry thunder. "Don't be afraid Cecilia. You are with me. I told you I would never let anything happen to you." He put me down on the chair and handed me my bear, Mr. Pookey. Now I felt like a five year old. What the hell was I doing with my life…what has my life come too…again?

Rob sat on the floor next to me, very caring…very…protective. He WASN'T going to let anything happen to me. I scooted off the chair and curled up next to him. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Are you sure you want to go tomorrow…back to my home…in Australia?" I asked uneasily.

"Of course I do. I need you to be happy again. If you are not happy than I am not happy and we will be in pain forever. I think you underestimate me and what I DO know about approval. I felt the same way with my parents and you. I was on my guard the whole time…if something was to go wrong I would snap. I would give everything up just to be with you. You may not realize this but you are my life, Cecilia. Without you, I don't wish to live. I would be no where in a hurry just . I would search forever for you if I was too lose you." I could feel him getting tensed so I backed off quickly.

"Only if you are ready, I am happy just I want approval as you said." I got up off the floor and laid across the bed. Rob came over and sat on my stomach. Oddly he was not heavy so I did not complain. He put his hands in mine and he kissed me. Not a normal kiss. A kiss that made my heart pound and make it skip a beat. It was forceful and controlling. No kiss would ever compare to this one. It was edgy and so powerful. His lips created a lock with mine…not letting them go for anything. I released his hands and flipped him over so that I was on top of him.

I wanted nothing more than to be WITH him. In all aspects of the world…being with him had to be done right now. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and forcefully brought us closer. I started to unbutton his shirt slowly. He broke the kiss and grabbed my hands. "You don't have to do this. I put you in a place last night…I wasn't sure if you were ready for that. I just couldn't help it last night. Tonight I can."

I looked at him confused. "I want too. I no longer want you Rob. I need you always and forever. I never want to leave you. I could never not want you." He looked at me and ran his fingers through my hair. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to him. Our lips didn't touch yet. He moved his face down to my neck he kissed my neck and made his way down to my shirt. He grabbed the bottom of my hoodie and pulled it over my head. I had on a mint green camisole underneath the hoodie. His hands were hot like fire. He ran his hands across my shoulders. He left a trail of kisses. Thunder crashed outside our house and I would shutter. He calmed me down fast. The music blared out of the speakers trying to drown out the thunder.

The night continued and lasted for hours. It was the closest I have ever felt to him. The day was great followed by a great night. I turned over to look at the clock…4am. "Shouldn't we go to sleep? We have to be at the airport by 8:30" I said looking dreary eyed over at Rob.

"I think we should stay up. We'll be able to sleep for ten hours on the plane back to your home." I didn't know if he continued to talk because I began to sleep. I woke up to Rob packing some last minute things. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Sweetie, it's time to get up. We don't want to miss the plane. Chloe is already on the plane. She said the pilot would wait as long as he could but that won't be much longer." I groaned and struggled to get up.

"I'm going to get a quick shower and we can leave. I promise it won't be long. I want to try and look nice for my family." Rob nodded and I ran into the bathroom. I hurried up and stripped my clothes off and jumped into the shower. I was so nervous I could barely think straight. I quickly finished my shower and threw the towel around me. I ran into the closet and grabbed warmer clothes…jeans and a tee shirt. I ran through the bathroom again and slammed into Rob. "I'm sorry. Are you ready? I can finish the rest on the plane." He held me close to him and kissed me softly.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Cinderella." He let go of me and grabbed one of his hoodie's and threw it at me. I put it on and ran behind him. The driver threw everything into the car and we where speeding down the highway towards the smaller private airline terminal. It took us about twenty minutes to get there. The driver drove right onto the runway and handed the bags to a air traffic control guy. The plane was medium sized way big enough for the three of us. Or is Chelsea joining us too. Either way I was happy to be going back home. I wanted Mom, Dad, Haley and Emmett to love Rob as much as I did…well not that much but enough to accept us.

We got on the plane and Chloe was asleep on the leather sofa inside the plane. She was already seat belted in and ready for take-off. "She doesn't like flying much." Rob whispered as he made his way toward the back of the plane into the…bedroom. What the hell, he has a bedroom and everything in this plane. "Just got to sleep I'll wake you when we are close so you can get ready."

"Aren't you going to lay with me? You need sleep too."

"Yes. I will sleep but I want to make sure you can sleep first."

"I can sleep as long as you are with me." He laid down and put his head down and his arm around me. I curled up into the nook. Soon enough I was asleep again. I didn't dream which was good. The sleep felt great. It went by so fast because before I knew it Rob was waking me up.

"Honey, we have about twenty minutes before we land in Gold Coast. Do you want me to let you sleep or do you want to get up?"

I groaned and at first was confused as to where I was. I quickly remembered and got up. Rob was out in the lounge area of the jet plane. I grabbed my makeup bag and put my makeup on. We landed in Gold Coast at 6:25pm.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Eye of the Storm

It was warm and the sun was still out. We walked off the plane and the ocean breeze immediately touched my face. I breathed it in and did not want to let it go. We walked into the small terminal to meet my dad. He was picking us up here. My heart raced as we made our way through the small terminal.

There he was…standing there with his face looking at the screen looking at the News.. The security personnel were holding our luggage. I stopped and pointed to him and Rob and Chloe nodded. I took a deep breath and he turned around.

"PRINCESS!!" my dad yelled.

"Hi Dad." He hugged me tightly not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you so terribly much. I wish you would stay here we are going crazy here without you."

"Ha dad, I'm not here to stay. Dad I want you to meet Rob. Rob this is my dad, Peter." They shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you sir. Your daughter is an amazing person and I love her more than my own life." Their hands fell to their sides.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rob. I can see how happy you have made her. You have a whole big storm coming towards you two. Remember, love conquers all."

"Dad, this is Chloe, Rob's sister. She's my new best friend." They shook hands. Chloe was still really very tired from the flight.

"Hi Chloe. Still tired I see." She yawned and nodded. "Okay, let's get out of here. Your mother and sister are waiting to see you all." Dad drove home rather fast…well faster than his normal slow pace. I was in front and Rob and Chloe in the back. My heart was in my stomach. I could not concentrate on anything to save my life…just what I thought their reaction was going to be and how I would take leaving them for…good if they didn't love him. My dad I had no problem with…he seemed to love Rob because he made me happy but not my mom, my mom and Haley loved one person…Emmett. Could they ever grow to love Rob more than Emmett? Probably not I don't know why we are even trying. We pulled up to my old big house on Patrician Drive. "Welcome home guys." Dad said in a welcoming tone. Chloe woke Rob up but nudging him in the stomach. He groaned and shook his head.

"Honey, we are at my house. Are you going to get up or are you going to stay in the car for the entire trip?" I turned to face Rob asking him curiously.

"I'm up. I would never stay in the car for the entire trip. I'm up and excited…" He got out of the car and opened my door for me. My dad grabbed our bags and handed them to each of us and we started up the walk way.

Before me and Rob got to the door I stopped him. "Be prepared…you are not Emmett and you are nothing like him and thank heavens you aren't. In Haley's eyes the only good guy is her fiancé Andy and obviously Dad. According to my mom, well I don't know if she even thinks Dad is a great guy. But I do and I think you are an incredibly amazing man. Remember whatever happens here tonight I love you more than anything and I am ready to give everything up for you." I cupped my hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed me softly.

"I don't want to ask you to give it all up for me. If you do, you do. If you don't we will work to make them like me." He patted my cheek and grabbed my hand. We walked in and Chloe was talking to my mom.

"CECILIA! You're really here, you really are home." My mom grabbed me into a hug.

"Yes Mom, I am home…for a bit. Mom, This is Rob and his sister Chloe. Rob, Chloe, this is my mom Alisa."

Chloe already had shaken her hand and smiled warmly at her. Rob released my hand and took my hand in his other hand and shook my mom's hand. "Hello, Mrs. Greene. Thank you for having us this week. I am very excited to be here and finally get to meet you. Cecilia talks about all of you all the time and I was so thrilled to hear her ask me to go to Australia."

"Hello Rob." My mom said releasing his hand and smiling. Her smile wasn't so warm as her one with Chloe. I guess because Chloe was not in love with me. "It's great to meet you too. Cecilia loved you in all your movies you have been in. In fact I believe she still has all the posters."

"MOM!" I blushed and my face got redder and warmer.

"It's okay honey bunches. If he loves you he won't care."

"She's right. I don't care, I think it's rather funny that you were in love with me before we met."

I shook my head from embarrassment. "Mom, I'm going to show Rob and Chloe to their rooms and we'll freshen up. Hopefully Haley will be here with Andy by the time we are done."

"Okay honey we will see you three when you are done." We walked up the stairs quickly to get out of her gaze. I could feel her eyes blazing at Rob. My heart still in my stomach, I knew Rob could hear what I was thinking. I'm sorry Rob, I thought hoping he heard me. He nudged me and I knew he heard.

"Chloe you can have Haley's old room. It's right in there. Make yourself at home." I pointed to Haley's door.

"Thanks Cecilia." She hugged me and closed the door behind her.

Me and Rob walked down the long hallway towards my bedroom. But I knew he wasn't allowed to sleep with me. We could always…sneak it in the middle of the night. I pushed through the door to the guest bedroom. "You can have the guest room. I wish you would be with me but we can't…not with my parents here…well my mom will be on guard. I can feel it. I'll be right back Rob. I am going to throw my bags in my room." He nodded and released my hand.

I opened my door and walked in. Everything still intact the way I had left it three weeks ago. It feels like it has been years since I have been in here. I never realized how much I missed my room. I walked around my huge room. Pictures were everywhere. Me and Emmett, me and my other best friend Sophie. Me and Sophie had the relationship in which we did NOT have to talk daily but once we got together we picked up right where we had left off the last time. Regardless she would meet Rob. I knew she wouldn't be the one to judge anyone I would date. She always did say she wanted me to be happy with whichever path I choose.

I laid across my bed and closed my eyes. I felt the bed move and I looked over. Rob was laying next to me. "This is a nice room. It reminds me so much of you. I finally can understand the piece of you that you don't talk about" Rob said as he moved his head to where my heart was. I felt right with him like nothing else in the world mattered. I wish it was all easier though. My whole family situation and stuff for him to deal with. He deserves to be loved by my family too.

"I painted the moon, stars, sand and ocean. It was my slice of heaven. Something I loved to see each day when I lived here."

"It reminds me so much of who you are. Do you think we should go downstairs now?"

"We should, but I don't want too." He got up off me and reached his hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Our bodies collided and we stumbled out the door. Chloe was already downstairs when we walked into the kitchen where everyone was…except Haley who was not there yet.

The front door opened and I heard Haley and Andy's voice. The storm was now beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Storm.

Haley walked into the kitchen with Andy. "My darling sister! I've missed you so." I got up from the table and she came running over. She hugged me so tight I could barely move. She let me go and shrieked.

"I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see you. Hi, you must be Rob. It's great to meet you…" Haley said to Rob. Rob shook her hand.

"Yes, I believe I am. I have heard so much about you Haley. It's so great to meet you. This is my sister Chloe."

"Hi Chloe. I'm Haley and this is my fiancé Andy."

"Hi. Uh I'm going to go take a walk down to the beach. It's been a while since I've even seen a beach." Chloe said eagerly.

"Hi Cece, Hey Chloe. I'll join you. We can let everyone talk and stay out of the whole drama" Andy said following Chloe out the back door. Rob and I sat back down at the table with my mom and dad. Haley sat next to me to my left and Rob to my right.

[Mom and Rob]

"So Rob, you love my daughter."

"Yes. Yes I do. More than anything else in this world."

"Well isn't that sweet…" Rob nodded…I had an extremely bad feeling about this..my heart was in my stomach. This was NOT going to be good. "I have a problem with that."

SHIT! SHIT! I hate her, how dare she say that. It is NONE of her business. "Well with all due respects Mrs. Greene, I love Cecilia and she loves me. With or without your approval." He said that without any nervousness. Mom looked at him shockingly. This was not going to be good. Rob turned his head to look at me and winked. I knew he was listening to me and to everyone in the room.

"I think my daughter belongs with Emmett. They are in love with each other and you will see. I warn you Robert you are not for my daughter and I strongly suggest…no demand that you leave her be!"

"MOM! I knew this was a bad idea. Rob come on I…I'm sorry." I walked over to the backdoor and saw Chloe sitting on the steps with Andy. "Chloe! Come on we are leaving. Rob come on. I won't let her talk to you that way." He got up from the table and walked quickly up the stairs with Chloe. "You have no right to do that mom. I love Rob not Emmett. I cannot believe you would do this to me. Dad, I'm sorry but I cannot stay here and have her talk about Rob that way. I love you dad. Haley, I know you and mom feel the same way about everything but if you happen to not feel that way we'll be in the Hilton downtown. I cannot believe either of you. Why can't you be like Dad, he accepts Rob. Have a nice Life…the both of you."

"Cecilia don't you dare walk out of here! We aren't finished." I ran up the stairs and Rob was at the top with all both of our bags. Chloe was already in the car with my Dad. I was holding the tears in.

"Cecilia, shhh! Shhh! It's all okay. Everything will work out. I will handle this" Rob said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"No. I will handle it. This is my family. They need to learn to accept you and respect me." We walked down the stairs and out into the car. Chloe was in the back and Rob opened the front door for me. My mom and Haley were standing in the doorway. I got in and he shut the door. He opened his door and got in.

We started driving off. "Dad, I am really sorry."

"No Princess I am. I tried to make them like him before you got here and I should have done something else but you know your mother." I nodded. Tears were streaming down my face. Rob saw the tears in the mirror and put his hand on my shoulder. "Rob, I'm sorry for what she threw at you? I cannot explain how she is. I really apologize."

"It's not your fault Mr. Greene. Cecilia warned us but I do not want to see her unhappy" Rob said with his hand still on my shoulder looking over at my Dad.

"Please call me Peter. You are family now..you too Chloe. Cecilia, don't worry, you won't have to come back here ever. I will come visit you. If this is too painful for you I won't have my favorite daughter suffer this way. I see how you two look at each other and it really is love."

"Dad please I could never give up my home I've known for so long. It's just when we visit we will stay at the Hilton or someplace else. I will not put you out in the cold."

"Thank you honey. Rob do you mind if I steal my daughter for dinner tomorrow night?"

"No Sir. Not at all."

"Thank you. I promise not to keep her out late. Cecilia, when you are done checking in give me a call on my cell I promise to have it with me and not anywhere near your mother."

"Okay dad. I love you." I leaned over and hugged him. "Bye Dad. I'll call you when we are all checked in."

"Bye kids. Cecilia, I'll see you tomorrow about 6 sound good?"

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow Dad." I closed the door behind me. The three of us walked up to the check in counter.

"Can we have two rooms please?"

"Sure Mr. Pattinson. No problem. What type of room would you like?"

"The penthouse suite and a standard room near the penthouse."

"No problem. Here is your key Mr. Pattinson and yours Miss Pattinson." He handed Rob and Chloe the keys to the rooms. "Enjoy your stay here at the Hilton. When you are ready to leave make sure you come down and check out."

Rob nodded and walked away from the counter. "Chloe, I'll call your cell phone when we are ready for dinner. Enjoy your room" Rob kissed her cheek and she got in one elevator. "Shall we?" I nodded. We got into the other elevator with the bell hop and he brought us up to our floor. He walked out of the elevator and stopped at the door to the penthouse. Rob handed the bell hop a tip and he left. We walked into the penthouse and Rob closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay? Honey you did not have to do that with your mom and sister." He pulled me into a hug. I put my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

"No, I know. I am fine. I love you Rob and that's the beginning of everything in this world. I went in there ready to give the two of them up for you. I plan to keep to my promises. I promised you that I would choose you and I did." I said holding onto him tightly. Nothing on earth would break this up. No person, no force of nature, nothing will ever come between us.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Walk to Remember

Rob fell back on the sofa with me still in his arms. His hands rested on my lower back. I was falling asleep. My cell phone rang.

"Hello…hi Daddy. Yes we are all checked in. I'm sorry I forgot to call you. Sure we can meet at 4 instead of 6 for tomorrow. I'm flexible. The room is lovely. Yes call me tomorrow at like 2. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too. I'll tell Rob and Chloe the same. Bye Dad." I hung up the phone and tossed it on the chair near the sofa. "Dad said hi Rob. I don't think he meant to tell you that he loves you but I'll tell you anyway…he loves you." Rob laughed and laid his head back down on the pillow.

"I can't sleep with you watching me Cecilia." He opened his eyes to look at me.

"Sorry, honey bunches. Rob…"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go down to the beach for a walk. It's still light out so I'll be back later." I got up off him gently.

"Oh? Okay do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah. You go back to sleep, I'm sure Chloe is down the beach too. I'll be back soon."

"Oh…okay. Have fun." I nodded and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. He returned my kiss and I was out the door faster than anything. I pressed the elevator button a million times. I was so excited to see the beach and put my feet in the sand again. The elevator finally got there and I pressed the ground floor button. It took forever to get down there it seemed. Once it opened I bolted out the door and ran towards the beach.

I was finally at the boardwalk. I ran across the boardwalk avoiding the crowds and ran down the steps to the beach. Oh the sand. It was soft and cool just like before I left. The soft ocean breeze was refreshing, it smelled like the ocean and the salt. It was still hot out and I wanted to go swimming. I had my bathing suit on so I could.

It felt so good to be back home on the ocean. Back in the sun…back where people think I belong. I felt like I belonged here but I don't. I belong with Rob and that in itself is the beginning of everything. Why on earth was I doubting this.

"Cecilia?" A stranger asked. I turned around to see Emmett standing there…alone. It was him…He was really there.

"Hi…Emmett." He hugged me tightly. I could feel his body tighten around me. No, Cecilia don't go there please don't go there.

"It's a surprise to see you back here Cecilia. Why are you back home?" He let go. His shaggy blonde hair still wet from surfing began to curl. His blue eyes stared at me oddly…I don't know if it's a happy look or a why on earth would you come back here after you didn't pick me look. He towered over me.

"I…I came to introduce Rob to my family…" He backed away slowly.

"Oh, you didn't come home for what I had hoped you came home for then."

"No, Emmett I did not. I wish that things WERE different between us…that I didn't fall for you to begin with." I began to walk and he followed me. "I loved you for too long…and u never noticed. If you did you never returned it. I found a guy that loved me from the first second he saw me. That is more than you can say."

"Yes I know Cecilia. I waited too long to tell you I loved you."

"Emmett, I know what you want and I can't…no I won't leave Rob. He IS my everything…I gave up my family for him Emmett god doesn't that mean anything?" I started walking faster. He caught up easily. Good girl Cecilia I knew I could do it…I don't care for him that way anymore I knew it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Dream that came true…partially.

"Cecilia!" He grabbed my arm to stop me and I went flying back into his arms. I pushed myself out with no haste. "Our love will find a way. Somehow it'll happen…now that I've got you. Love is never wrong…and it never dies…there's my perfect world shinning in your eyes. If only you could feel it, the happiness that I feel when I am with you. Right here right now. Just open your eyes. As long as we are together that will always be my home. Love will find a way." He still had hand on my arm.

I pulled my arm away quickly. "I was cheated by you…you know when. All these feelings they must come to an end. Look at me now, you cannot say you have not seen me happier than this. I love Rob, Emmett. Please don't ruin " I turned around and started running back towards the hotel. I was running faster than him and he was behind me. I ran up the stairs of the boardwalk and through the lobby doors. Emmett was still running towards me. I quickly ran towards the elevator and got inside. I pressed the penthouse floor and hit the close button. The elevator closed and it stopped at my floor.

I ran down the hall to our door and ran in. I slammed the door behind me and Rob walked through the door. "Are you okay sweetie?" He kissed my forehead. I grabbed his shirt collar and forced our faces together. I kissed him so hard and so forcefully he had to push away. "Cecilia…what happened down at the beach?"

"I ran into Emmett."

"Okay. So what happened? You don't have to tell me…only if you want to tell me that is."

"He…he thought I came back for him. He told me that our love would find a way and it would happen. Rob, I don't love him please trust me please." Tears streamed down my face quickly. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Shh! Shh! It's okay Cecilia. I love you…forever and ever and ever. Nothing will ever change that." Suddenly there was a loud pounding knock at the door.

I whispered, "Rob it's him. He's going to hurt me…or better yet you. I ran from him. Please don't let him in here. Please Rob please."

"Cecilia, I will handle it. Don't worry I will not let him hurt you. Go in the walk-in closet and there is a lever to so you can put things in a secret place…it's big enough for you so go hide if you don't feel comfortable being here." He hugged me tightly. Another pounding knock at the door. "I'll be right there!"

"No! I will stay. I had a dream about you and him. I will not let him hurt you! NEVER!" I released him and he went to answer the door.

Rob walked over to the door and I ran over to stand behind him. My hands on his waist. "It's okay Cecilia. I won't let anything happen to you. I never will" he whispered and kissed my forehead.

Rob unlocked the door and opened it. "Hello, you must be Emmett. It's great to finally meet you. Cecilia has told me so much about you." Emmett looked angry. He was dripping in sweat from running after me.

"Yeah, that's me. What's it to you?"

"Well…you hurt my girlfriend. You had her crying."

"Really…HA. Figures…I have that habit of makin that chick cry. That's what happens when she don't return my love. Oh wait, you're standing in the way of that…I think I can take care of that!" He started to swing towards Rob. I pushed Rob away and he stumbled away from Emmett's fist. Instead of hitting Rob…he hit me. I fell to the ground. My mouth was bleeding and my face hurt.

I got back up but Rob pushed me away. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life hitting her." Emmett swung again and I threw Rob aside and he hit me again. I wouldn't cry in front of Emmett. Be strong Cecilia. Pick yourself up. Don't let this bring you down. You are protecting Rob.

I didn't get up this time. I couldn't get up. I tried and I just fell back down. "CECILIA!!!" Rob screamed my name. The last thing I saw before blacking out Rob punched Emmett and slammed the door in his face before he could punch him back. I heard him lock the door.

"Cecilia, please don't leave me, please. Wake up…wake up! Oh God! Please wake up." His voice was fading in and out. I felt…cold. I was able to open my eyes again. "Cecilia…." His voice was louder but echoed. "Can…you…hear…me?"

I nodded and sat up. I regained consciousness. Rob, Chloe and my dad were hovering over me. "Where…where am I?"

"Honey, shhh! You are with us now" dad said rubbing my arm.

"Cecilia, that was an awfully brave thing to do for Rob." Chloe put ice on the other side of my mouth. I realized I was laying on the bed in our hotel room. Everything was coming back to me now. Rob walked back into the room with soup and an ice cold water.

"Cecilia…how are you? I can't believe you did that…you didn't have to do that…but thank you." Rob walked over to the edge of the bed and gently kissed my forehead.

"Rob, I love you. I wasn't about to let him hurt you. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing about it. Rob I told you that I loved you no matter what. I wanted to prove that to you." I tried to sit up but quickly laid back down. "I'm dizzy…I need to sleep." I rolled over on my side and dozed off.

**Five Hours Later**

I woke up and it was just Rob laying next to me. My face was sore from the punches. Rob was asleep. I decided that I was hungry and wanted soup since I didn't eat a big meal since we left London. I walked into the kitchenette in the penthouse. Dad had left me a note on the fridge.

_Cecilia,_

_If you get this…this means I have obviously left. I will be back later on in the day to see you. I cannot believe you took those punches from Emmett. He's a big dude honey. But you protected the man you love. I would have never expected Emmett to punch you. I will have to mention that to someone who seems to "love" Emmett. Okay honey I was just writing you to let you know I love you and I am proud of you for following your heart._

_Love Always,_

_Daddy._

I stood on my tippy toes to reach the top cabinet to where the soup was. I took the pot out quietly and placed it on the burner. The sun was beginning to rise over the ocean. The soup cooked rather quickly and I took it off. I poured it in the bowl and sat at the breakfast bar and ate my soup quietly. My face hurt so bad.

I thought about that dream that I had back in London. Everything in that dream sort of happened…only to a different person. If I hadn't known any better I swore a truck hit me. I finished my soup and placed the bowl in the dish washer. I walked into the bathroom and dreaded looking in the mirror. I flipped the light switch on and BOOM. No bruises? Wait! I got punched really hard and there are NO bruises. How could that be. I was now officially confused on the whole matter.

Rob walked in as I was looking for any other bruises. "They may not appear. It depends on how hard he punched and where he punched and stuff like that. How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck hit me…or an Emmett." I laughed but Rob didn't seem to think it's funny. "Rob…it's okay. I am okay. Please don't worry about me. I did it to protect you. You do so much for me why can't I do something for you?"

"I just wish it didn't hurt you so bad." He hugged me gently. "You had us all so worried. I didn't know what to do Cecilia…I had to call your dad. I'm no doctor and he needed to look at what happened." He still was holding onto me.

"No…no I understand completely. Don't worry honey. What happened to Emmett after I…blacked out?"

"He left because I slammed the door in his face and then I quickly called security and the police. While you were in and out of consciousness they came and saw your face and took pictures for everything. I swore the cops thought it was me who had beat you so badly."

"But you would never do that to me. I trust you. With every aspect of life."

"I can't forbid you to see him but I don't want you to get hurt again. When I saw him hit you it tore me apart. I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you and I had not been around." I turned the nozzle to the shower towards hot and waited for the hot water to kick in. Rob sat on the bathroom counter waiting for me to say something. I didn't know what to say.

Steam filled the room quickly. "Do you want to be left alone?" Rob was so careful with me. I felt fine I guess. Not really but I had to lie to him I didn't want to see him hurting. I shook my head no. "Your dad invited the three of us out to a late lunch today. Are you up to going?"

"No, not really." I attempted to get my shirt over my head. He helped me pull it off easily. "But you guys go. It would be a great chance to get to know my dad. I want the two of you to be great friends. He was always my hero growing up. Please?"

"I'm not sure honey. I'm afraid to leave you alone. He is still out there Cecilia. He is too far for me to hear what he is thinking. I just have a bad feeling about it."

"Honey. He meant to hurt you…not me. Don't worry everything will be fine. You can check in on my mind if it makes you feel better."

"Thank you. I hope you are right about him." He kissed the top of my head gently trying not to hurt me. He walked out of the room and I hopped in the shower. The hot water felt so good against me. I spent about a half hour in there and it got cold. I quickly got out and walked into the bedroom to our dresser. I took shorts and an old baggy shirt out and a pair of underwear. I had all intentions of sleeping all day until I would get woken up again.

Rob was already ready when I walked back out into the living room. "I still feel really bad about leaving you here all by yourself."

"Rob, Don't worry. Everything will be okay. If anything is to happen or I get nervous or scared I'm sure you'll hear it." He frowned. I knew he hated me using that against him. However it got him to leave.

"Alright. I love you." He moved towards me.

"I love you too." I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him passionately. I knew this would make him feel well somewhat better than what he was feeling. To my surprise he kissed me back. I didn't think he would after how quote on quote hurt I was. "Have fun honey. Tell Chloe I said hi." He nodded and walked out the door. Yes! Finally alone to sleep!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: He Can't Hurt Her Unless She Lets Him! Right?

_(Chloe's Point of View)_

I waited patiently for my oh so slow brother to get down to my room. Granted Cecilia was hurt but it should not take him this long. Peter will be curious as to where we are. Just then there was a knock at my door. I had a _feeling_ it was Rob. "Coming!" I grabbed my purse and moved swiftly to the door. "Hey Little Bro. Took you long enough!" I opened the door and we were off to meet Peter.

We walked down the hallway in silence. The elevator came up to my floor and we got in. "So…how is Cecilia doing?"

"She is okay…I can't tell if she is lying about the pain or not. I can't hear what she is thinking. It makes me so frustrated to be away from her. However she told me she wanted us to go so we will go." I nodded. The elevator door opened and we walked out and into the lobby. Peter was sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby.

"Hey kids. How is my daughter?" Peter hugged me tight and then shook Rob's hand. Hmmm I wonder where we are going to eat.

"Hi Peter" I said returning his hug.

"Hello Peter. Cecilia is upstairs sleeping. She wasn't feeling well enough to come. She does look a lot better than she did when you left."

"Well that's good. Thank heaven she has you Rob. Well shall we go to lunch?"

"Sounds great Peter" I said to him. We walked out to his car and Rob got in the front seat. We drove down the street to a small dinner. It was called Gold Coast Dinner. Very classical name. I laughed to myself. I was having bad _feelings _in the pit of my stomach, I just knew something was going to happen.

The waitress lead us to our table and we sat down. Lunch went by rather fast and those feelings I had did not subside…only grew stronger and stronger. My head was spinning. When I closed my eyes I swore I saw…something…terrifyingly bad…about….Cecilia. Whatever it was, it wasn't clear enough to make out what it was. Peter talked about when Cecilia was little and being a doctor and her mom. It all went great…except my _feelings_ that I didn't understand.

Dessert had come and the _feelings_ got stronger. Now when I closed my eyes I could make out what some things where and what was possibly happening. Was I having premonitions? Peter got up and excused himself. He got an important call from work about the lady who had recently had surgery. Peter had been waiting for that call all day.

"Rob…"

"Yeah Chloe?"

I was now whispering. "I think something is going to happen to Cecilia…"

"WHAT! How do you know this? Why do you think this? Chloe Kristina Pattinson tell me what you saw. I know you saw something."

"I've only seen pieces of it. Someone made a mistake…Cecilia was hurt…Someone had the chance to die… That's all I know Rob. But I know it's bad. We have to get back to the hotel. We can NOT chance this. I don't know how accurate things are or what we are going to tell Peter."

"Okay, well one thing's for sure we have to get back there ASAP. As for Peter…we will just tell him you aren't feeling good and I'm going to take you home."

I nodded and just than Peter came back.

"Peter, I need to get Chloe home she isn't feeling well. She feels really dizzy. How about I call you later and make plans for tomorrow and stuff?"

"Sounds great Rob. Chloe, Feel better please!"

"Thanks Peter. I will. Thank you so much for lunch." I quickly hugged him and we were out the door and into a cab. "Hi Sir. We need to get to the Hilton in under 5 minutes. Can you do that?"

"Aye, Sir. I can have ye there in two." The cab driver was weird and irked me out. But he was right he was there in two minutes. He dodged all the traffic and had us there quickly. Rob quickly handed him a $20 and told him to keep the change. I knew Rob didn't want to be bothered so we ran out of the cab and into the elevator…luckily it was on the ground floor…and was empty.

I collapsed to the ground. My head began to throb. I closed my eyes and more pieces were coming together. "Chloe…what do you see?" Rob frantically shuffled back and forth.

"Cecilia…"

"YES!"

"blade…Emmett…blood…lots of blood lost. ROB HURRY!!!!"

The elevator stopped at our floor and opened slowly. We both ran down the hall and Rob burst through the door. He didn't know what happened. Cecilia stabbed Emmett? Or vice versa? We couldn't find Cecilia. We than ran into the bedroom to see Cecilia in bed asleep, it was incredibly dark in the room.

There was someone hanging over her…but before Rob could stop him...he drove the knife into her side. I flipped the light on and ran over to her. She was screaming. I looked over at Rob…he collapsed on the floor. He grabbed his shirt and wasn't breathing. Cecilia was still screaming and crying. I ran over towards the stranger and pulled his mask off. "EMMETT!!!!" I grabbed his arm and threw him into the closet and locked it after I threw him in. Cecilia was still screaming. The knife was still in her side.

"ROB! You have to help her. She's going to die if you don't get up and help her. She's losing blood. Rob please."

_Rob's POV._

"Chloe call 911 and then Peter. We have to get her to the hospital." I ran over to Cecilia. Who was losing more and more blood by the second. She was getting paler and colder by each passing second.

"911 is on their way. Cecilia, hold on please don't leave us." Chloe said hanging up the phone. Emmett was trying to pry the door open but Chloe had locked it and pushed the dresser against the door so he couldn't get out.

"Chloe go wait out down in the lobby for the paramedics, police, and Peter." I threw her my keys to the room and she ran downstairs. Cecilia was still crying hysterically. She couldn't talk to me. She was losing consciousness. "Cecilia. Please don't leave me. Don't let me face this world alone. I cannot live without you. Please Cecilia." I felt tears stream down the face. "Can I take the knife out to help you?" She nodded and I put a towel over the knife and pulled it out quickly. She gasped for air. I couldn't live without her. I couldn't even read what she was thinking. "Cecilia…I need you." I placed the towel over her wound and pressed hard to try and stop the blood. "You can't leave me…my heart won't ever go on. Without you I am nothing…please."

She struggled to get whatever strength she had left together. She placed her ice cold hand on my face and wiped the tears away. "Now you are here…again beside me…I am dying. Don't you fret Rob…I don't feel any pain. Nothing can hurt me more now. Your hear…that's all I need to know. You will keep me safe and you will keep me close. Just hold me now and let it be…shelter me…comfort me." It started to rain intensely outside.

She shuttered in my arms. "Shh! It's okay."

"The rain can't hurt me now. This rain…it'll washed away what has passed. A breath away from where you are…I've come home from so far. You are my home. Anywhere you are that will always be my home." Her already weak voice got weaker and her breath faded to where it was soft and light. I knew she wasn't going to live much longer. "A little fall of rain…" she struggled to talk. "can hardly hurt me now."

"I'm here" I said to her.

"That's all I need to know. I love you with everything that I ever was. This rain…" she towards the window than back to me. "Will make the flowers…"

"Grow" I said through my tears. She took her last breath and was sleeping at last. Chloe rushed in with the paramedics. I shook my head at Chloe. She fell to the ground and cried into her hands.

"She's gone! She's gone! No she can't leave us…Rob please say it isn't so." I sat next to Cecilia on the bed while the paramedics did their process of the dead. Tears were still streaming down the face. I couldn't leave her. I…I just can't. She's not dead to me. None of this is happening…it just cannot happen.

The police arrived shortly after that. They pushed the dresser away from the closet door and handcuffed Emmett. The one cop stayed with us. Than out of nowhere…she moved. Cecilia just…moved. Her chest was moving. She was breathing lightly. I still had her hand in mine. I felt her heart beat. The paramedics were monitoring her and they saw it too. Her heart rate gradually increased. Everyone starred at her with amazement. Someone up there really did want us together.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Promise

(_Robs POV…still)_

Cecilia woke up confused as to wear she was at. "Where am I?" Chloe heard her voice and jumped up immediately and hugged her intensely. "I…I thought I was dead."

"We had you pronounced dead but than your heart rate was increasing. We thought we lost you Ms. Greene. You are a very lucky woman" the paramedics said to Cecilia.

"Lucky indeed" she agreed with them.

"Ma'am if you don't mind us asking…but what made you come back" another paramedic asked?

"No…I can tell you. I was at this place…a place I dreamed of once. It was nighttime and you could see every star in the sky. I felt like I was there forever…than someone appeared by the lake and I was suddenly next to them. She told me to go back…I needed to be with him." Cecilia looked over at me. "She said since she couldn't love him the way he had once loved her that I was sent to be his one true love. The one I was destined to be with…forever and ever. The last thing she told me was…To Love Another Person is to see the Face of God. I now know what Victor Hugo meant when he wrote Les Miserables."

Everyone sat there still as can be taking everything in. I knew who met Cecilia at that place…Lily…she did. Everyone left…including Chloe. We were alone again. I was able to be with her now. Just me and Cecilia.

"Can I tell you something?" I had asked her.

"Sure." She sat up slowly. I could tell it was a struggle for her to get up.

"You can lay back down. Please I don't want you hurting yourself." She listened and laid back down on the bed. "Sometimes I see…past the horizon…sure of my ways, where I am going. With you I never know what is going to happen. When despair tears me in two I know that I turn to you. If you had left me alone I don't know how I would have gone on living. Love is our only danger now. Love needing me. Love needing you. We can make that one dream come true. You are what I love for now and forever. I promise you that with everything that I am until death do us apart and even than…you are what I live for forever."

She started to cry and she put her head on my lap. I stroked her hair and she fell asleep rather fast. I fell asleep shortly after her. It was so great to feel her in my arms again. I could never imagine living without her. She was who I got up for everyday.

I wished that she could forget what had happened. I hated to see her in so much pain. I was able to read her dreams. She dreamed of the knife in her side…she would groan anytime the knife was thrusted into her side. I don't know what to do. I guess I should text Peter and ask him what he would do in this situation. So I did. I reached over for my phone that was still laying on the end table and scrolled down to Peter Greene.

(Texts between Rob and Peter)

_-Hi Peter. Cecilia is asleep and okay. I just had one question for you if you didn't mind._

_-Hello Rob. That's good that she is asleep. I'll be over in the morning. And of course what is the question?_

_-I can tell she is having nightmares about getting stabbed by Emmett. What should I do? Do I take her back to London or do we stay here a little bit longer? I don't want to take her away from you but I just don't know what I should be doing. _

_-Hmm. Well fortunately for you…We just bought a house in London. I transferred everything to there. We are still keeping the houses here in Gold Coast but we are moving to be closer to Cecilia and you. I cannot be living on two different sides of the world and not being with my daughter. When she gets up ask her. Ask her what she wants to do. I know it's hard to see her have nightmares that might as well be incubus attacks but she has to deal with it herself. She studied psychology at university and she knows what to do in this situation. Stay strong son._

_-Thanks Peter. That's great that you guys are moving to London. Haley and Andy too?_

_-Yes. Haley asked Andy if they could and since Andy IS a model he can basically move wherever he so pleases and have a job. Alisa is so upset by the way she treated you. After I told her about Emmett and not only hitting her daughter but stabbing her she was embarrassed. She actually told me that she wants to take you out to dinner to beg you for a second chance and to get to know you. _

_-That's…great. I mean not that she likes me now because of what Emmett did I mean that's not great if he didn't do that she'd probably still hate me right?_

_-It IS possible. I think she knows what and who is best for her daughters and she would have eventually came around._

_-I guess you are right. When did you buy a house in London?_

_-The day the three of you arrived. I didn't want my daughter to leave again. So I talked to Alisa and we both agreed to move to London. _

_-Oh! Wow that's great Peter. I bet you can't wait to tell Cecilia. I'm sure she'll be so happy!_

_-Yes well my son I have to get to sleep and so should you. It has been a long day and you will need to be taking care of Cecilia. I'll have to check her out when I get over there first thing in the morning. Goodnight Robert._

_-Yes it has been a long day. Goodnight Peter. Thank you for everything…especially allowing me to love your daughter. She is everything I live for. _

The texts stopped after that last one. I moved down slowly so I didn't wake her. I rested my head on hers with both my arms around her. I fell asleep quickly and prayed she did not wake up.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Because I love her.

(Robs POV)

The night went by fast. Cecilia was still asleep when I woke up. That was good. She was off my chest so I was able to get up. I quickly got a shower allowing the hot water to beat against me for a few minutes and then got out after washing my hair and body.

Peter would be here soon so I got dressed and towel dried my hair. It was still wet by the time he came. He knocked softly at the door. I closed the door to the bedroom and went to open the door. I opened the door to find both Peter and Alisa there waiting to come in. Uh oh. Never in my life have I really been incredibly nervous. Something about Alisa made me intensely nervous.

"Hello Rob."

"Hi Rob" Alisa said sweetly.

"Hi Peter…Mrs. Greene. Come on in."

"Oh please Rob, Call me Alisa."

"Oh, okay…Alisa." Can this really get any more awkward? I felt like Alisa still hated me even though Emmett nearly killed her daughter. Was it possible that she thought I was the one who nearly killed Cecilia? Nah that's not possible. Peter even said she felt so god damn sorry for everything. They walked into the living room of the penthouse and sat down on the sofa. "Can I get you two anything to eat or drink? I can cook something up real fast if you are hungry?"

"That is alright Rob. We ate before we left home. However do you by any chance have coffee?" Alisa asked.

"I do. Let me make it real quick. We have to keep our voices down…Cecilia is still asleep. I really do not want to wake her after the last two days. She's in so much pain. I can just tell." They both nodded and I quickly started the coffee maker.

"So Rob…I just really want to apologize to both you and my daughter. I never thought Emmett would hurt her like that. I just wish I hadn't caused so much because of this. If it was not for me and Haley, Cecilia would be okay. Both of you wouldn't have so much grief now."

"Alisa…don't worry." I said bringing her a fresh cup of coffee along with the milk and sugar. "It was a good thing everyone found out how Emmett really is. I feel bad for Cecilia though…she has spent almost all of her life _in love_ with him and that was how he repaid her." I sat down on the other sofa that was facing them.

"Rob, Alisa. I do have something I think both of you should know" Peter said to break the silence. We both looked at him confused…like I could tell there was something wrong but there was a block inside his mind. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. "After I examined Cecilia yesterday, I took the tests and stuff to the hospital immediately afterwards and it turns out." Peter looked down at his hands, folding them and unfolding them. He appeared to be beating around the stick for what he had to say. I coughed in attempts to make him move forward with what he was trying to tell us. He finally continued. "Because of the location of where she was stabbed and how deep the blade had gone in…it is a 99% chance that she cannot have kids…ever. It would take a miracle for the two of you to ever have kids."

What he had just said was thrown at me without any warning. Yes I wanted kids but I also wanted Cecilia. "Dad…is that true?" I looked over at the bedroom door and she was standing there. Eyes filled with tears and weaker than a child. Tears where streaming down her face. I got up and walked over to her. She put her arms around me and I put mine around her. She was sobbing. "I'm so sorry Rob…I am so sorry." I rubbed her head with my hand. "I can now never give you kids. I'm so sorry."

"Honey…it's not your fault. I'd rather have you alive than you dead. I'm glad you want to give me kids but I don't need them as much as I need you. I need you before anything else in my life. I love you Cecilia and I mean that. Kids or no kids. I love you." I grabbed my handkerchief out of my back pocket and wiped away her tears. She had closed her eyes and I kissed them softly.

"Mom? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked Alisa confused.

Alisa got up and walked over towards us. She put her hand on my shoulder. "I came to apologize…to both of you. I was wrong to judge him, Cecilia. Please forgive me. I promise to keep my opinions to myself if they are bad." I looked at Cecilia and she smiled at her mom.

"Okay Mom. I forgive you." She let go of me and hugged her mom. "I think I need to get a shower. I promise I won't be long." She smiled at me and reached up on her tippy toes to kiss me. I was so entirely lucky that she was unable to read what I was thinking. She walked out of the room and I heard the shower water turn on.

I walked back over to Alisa and Peter. I sat down and put my head in my hands. "What's wrong Rob?" Peter had asked me.

"I'm trying to think of the right words to say to the two of you…I wanted to ask both of you something."

"Okay well than Rob…tell us" Peter urged me to continue.

"I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

"Absolutely" Peter confirmed immediately after I said it.

"Of course. Rob I now can see how much you have changed her and I am grateful to you for that." She got up and hugged me. "Do you know when?"

"Yes. Back home…in London. I want my family and the four of you to be there. I will fill you in later. I want it to be on Valentine's Day."

"Okay. That's great. Welcome to the family, son." Alisa hugged me tightly.

"I would like to go out for a little bit. Do you think you two could not tell Cecilia about what I just told you and possibly take her out for some shopping or something?" I asked, I really wanted to get to the bottom of the whole stabbing my girlfriend thing.

"Sure thing sweetie. Go ahead and do whatever you need to do. Be careful. Call if you need us." I nodded and smiled. I walked out the door and down to the taxi line. I got in one and told them my destination.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Every Killer has their motives.

(Rob's POV)

It took about a half hour to get to the place I needed to get to. I walked in the front door and handed the guy my ID and keys as I walked through the metal detector. I was all clear so I walked through to the help desk.

"Emmett Parker, please" I said to the guard. He looked through the book of in-mates and finally found it.

"Sure thing sir. I'll have someone escort you in there. Did you want to talk in private with Mr. Parker?"

"I was hoping I would that is if you don't mind."

"No, Sir not at all. Follow Officer Jessica Leigh please." I nodded and followed Officer Leigh to a small conference room.

"Someone will bring him here in a few minutes, Sir. If anything happens please push this button and a guard will be in here immediately." I nodded at her. I sat there alone for a few minutes. I tried to figure out what I was going to say to him, what I was going to ask.

The door opened and the guard brought Emmett in. He looked terrible. He had a black eye and bruises all over his arms. I felt like I should feel bad but I just couldn't. He almost killed the woman I was planning on marrying.

"Rob?"

"Hi Emmett."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Is she dead?" He said softly.

"No but if you would have gone farther she would have been." Emmett was now sitting in a chair across from me.

"Oh. That's fortunate…for you than."

"What you have to say doesn't affect me. I have two things you don't have."

"Oh yeah…what's that?"

"Cecilia…and my freedom."

"I don't give a fuck about her. She is a worthless whore and she's just using you for your money."

"Really? If you didn't care than why did you ask if she was dead?"

"I…I…I don't know. Just making conversation since you are here I guess."

"Oh. Well I would like you to answer some questions about what happened…and why?"

"Like what?" He said arrogantly.

"Why did you stab her?"

"Cause I felt like it. She denied my love and then I tried to punch your lights out and she got in the way…"

"Who did you want to die? Me or her?"

"HER! I had plenty of opportunities to stab you. Like now for instance."

"You know Emmett you are lying right to my face right now." I searched his thoughts for something to know more about. Nothing…just hatred…hatred for me…for Cecilia. Was it because she didn't love him anymore? Did he like that attention but still never wanted her?

"I never said I was honest." He looked down at his hands angrily.

"Emmett. I'm more like you than you may think. I know what it's like to love someone and have them not return that love. The only difference is…she died."

"HEY! I don't want either of you to pity me. I stabbed her so what she'll get over it."

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST GET OVER!!! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE IS BACK AT THAT HOTEL STILL CRYING BECAUSE SHE CANT HAVE KIDS. YOU RUINED THE ONLY THING SHE THINKS SHE CAN GIVE ME."

"Good you and her don't deserve kids." He was cocky and arrogant. What on earth did Cecilia see in him? Whatever it was this is who he really is…his true colors. "Well asshole…wanna try and lecture me some more? Thanks to the three of you I'm fucked into being here."

"Just to let you know… I forgive you. For what you did to Cecilia and Me."

"HEY I NEVER ASKED YOUR FORGIVENESS! I DON'T WANT IT…IF I HAD THE CHANCE TO DO IT AGAIN I WOULD!" He was hovering over me now. I pressed the button that was in my pocket and two big guards came rushing in. They took him away and that was that.

Officer Leigh was standing outside the room waiting for me. "Was everything alright?"

"I found out a lot thank you Officer."

"Oh no problem. Do you mind if I ask what happened with him?"

"The other night he punched my girlfriend twice because she was defending me. She pushed me out of the way and took the punches. Then last night he stabbed her in the stomach. The paramedics pronounced her dead but than her heart rate increased. So she isn't dead but still badly hurt."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I hope she is okay though."

"Thanks. Well thank you for letting me see him. Good day Officer." She nodded and I walked away. I got into the cab that was still waiting for me. I hadn't been in there long. Just about 20 minutes. I grabbed my cell phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and checked my messages. There was one from Chelsea.

_-Robert Thomas Pattinson! Why didn't you tell us about Cecilia. I can't believe you didn't tell us. I'm infuriated with you right now mister! Please tell me she is okay. Why do me have to find out through Chloe? YOU can never just tell us. UGHH. Have Cecilia call me when she is feeling better pleaseeeee!_

There was one from Cecilia that was sent ten minutes ago.

_-Rob, my parents are taking me and Chloe shopping in town. If you want you can meet us there. We plan on going to Harbour Town. If you text me back in a few minutes I'll have Haley stay put and wait for you to get back._

My text to Cecilia.

_-hi honey. Okay I'm on my way back to the hotel now. If Haley wants to wait she can. If not I'll see you back at home._

Cecilia's text to me.

_-Okay honey. I'll have Haley wait for you. I miss you every second we are away from each other._

_-I miss you too Cecilia. I'll see you soon._

The driver drove for about a half hour and we arrived at the hotel. Gold Coast was certainly beautiful but this visit may have been a little too much. I handed the driver the money and I got out. I walked over to the elevator and got in. I wasn't alone. A girl who seemed to be like 15 was in there with me. She kept looking over and her thoughts were saying _oh god it IS him! _

"Hi. How are you?" I asked her.

"Uh um. Hi." She giggled and then the elevator opened to her floor. She waved goodbye and the elevator closed. There were no more interruptions on the way up to the penthouse. I got out of the elevator and walked over to our door. I unlocked it and Haley was asleep on the sofa.

I threw the keys on the counter trying to not make much noise but she must have heard me come in because she woke up. "Hi Rob."

"Hi Haley. How are you?"

"Tired. We barely got sleep last night…worrying about Cecilia."

"We all were. Shall we go meet them?"

"Yes. I think we should. Cecilia said she hates going anywhere without you. She even said being away from you drives her crazy. I can honestly tell you that I see what she means."

"Ha. Thanks." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and grabbed my keys that were on the counter by the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Home Sweet London.

(Cecilia's POV)

:A week and a half later: Flashback Emmett had stabbed me about a week and a half ago. Rob had confronted him and my parents and sister moved to London. I was shocked that my mom and Haley loved Rob now. However they do care for me. I was happy to be back home in London but part of me was missing Gold Coast. Mom and Dad kept their house in Gold Coast as a vacation home so we could go back at anytime but I really don't know if I would want to go back. I don't want to see that Emmett was released or anything. If he was I would defiantly fear for my life. Rob's family and my family were getting along perfectly. A lot better than I had thought. Which was great. I mean we could live in peace…only I couldn't give Rob kids because of Emmett.

Present Day

Today is Valentine's Day and I don't know what I'm getting Rob. I have no clue what I could get him. I guess I could write him a song. I haven't sang anything in awhile. A song would be so much more amazing. Everything on me was hurting. I felt like I was going to die…pain rushing everywhere in my body. Well more like my stomach was hurting and it just spread to every other part of me. Rob had huge plans for tonight that he wasn't planning on telling me. He told me I'd actually have to wait. I was so curious I hate surprises and he knew that. UGH! Apparently everyone knew about it but me.

I laid in bed with my eyes still shut so he would think I was asleep. I didn't feel like getting up just yet. I decided that I would get up. I flipped myself over to see Rob not there. In his place was a dozen roses and a letter. I sat up and looked over at the clock. It was 11:30. Hmm. Where on earth could he be at 11:30am? I grabbed the note and opened it. It was on old fashioned paper in his beautiful handwriting.

_To my one true love,_

_Happy Valentine's Day My love. I've gone to get things ready for tonight. Chloe left you something downstairs for you to wear. She said it's important that you wear it. I guess it is I really wouldn't care but I would make her happy ha-ha. The driver will be at the house at 5 to pick you up. I'm counting the hours till I see you again. See you soon. I love you._

_With all my love. Rob xoxo_

I laid back in bed and grabbed my cell phone off the end table. There were 3 messages from Chloe. –Are you up yet? –Happy Valentine's Day. –Are you wearing my dress tonight?

-Yes I am up. Happy Valentine's Day to you too. And of course I will wear your dress tonight.

-Okay good. I'll talk to you later. Everyone says hi!

I grabbed the remote off his end table and flipped the T.V. on. Rob said the car would be here at 5 so I should start getting ready around 3. I flipped over onto my side and fell back asleep. I had hoped I'd wake up at exactly 3 or a little bit before. Soon enough I was awake again. Only my cell phone rang. It was Charlie.

I flipped over and answered it. "Hello" I said wearily.

"Oh honey did I wake you?"

"Sort of Charlie. But it's quite alright…I needed to get up anyway. What's up?"

"Nothing. Rob just asked me to call you to make sure that you were up. Ha-Ha."

"Thank you Charlie. I am up. Oh, yes Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you sweetie you too. Well I'm taking Leah out to dinner so I would have to be going."

"Okay tell Leah I said hello. Have fun."

"Thanks Cecilia you too. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I groaned and got up. I really hated Valentine's day…it was so not my thing. I ran down the stairs to grab the dress Chloe got for me. It was in the "family" room and along with two other boxes. There was a tag on them that said Cecilia. I brought them upstairs and into my closet.

I got ready and with two minutes to spear. Well what I thought was two minutes was not. It was 4:58 and the driver was knocking on the door. I walked quickly down the stairs trying not to trip from the heals. I opened the door to find Chelsea standing there with the driver.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: First Valentine's Day

"Hey Cecilia."

"Uh um…Chelsea…why are you here?"

"I'm your date Honey. Duh!" She was so energetic. "Wow you look beautiful…well I lied I'm not really your date but I am your tour guide for Yours and Rob's first Valentine's Day together."

"Oh. Okay. Sounds great then." I started to walk towards the car.

"Hold up speedy. I need to blind fold your pretty face missy. That's part of the whole surprise."

"Ugh. Alright…Do your worst." Chelsea smiled eagerly and placed the blindfold over top of my eyes. She grabbed my hands and lead me to the car. We drove for about twenty minutes and then the car stopped. Chelsea grabbed my hand and lead me to hopefully where we were supposed to be. Chelsea was obviously on the phone.

"Yes. Yes. No! Ugh…okay! We'll we are outside." I heard her phone close. "Okay Cecilia…this is part one of your surprise. I still can't take the blindfold off so just trust me on this okay honey bear." I nodded and she grabbed my hand and walked me to an unknown place. "Watch your step." We walked in and she stopped so I had to stop. She reached over and took the blind fold off. Chelsea was wearing a white dress that was knee length and a halter. She looked very pretty.

I looked around and saw we were in the Royal London Opera House. We walked up the isle towards the stage and Leah walked out on stage. "Hello Ladies. Cecilia I was asked by my son to say something about you and how you have changed our family. So I chose to say it here in the Opera House. I have heard from your family that you are a great singer and the first day that we met you I asked what you wanted to be and you said a singer or an actress. So That is why I chose here. You have changed us because you brought our son back to us. If it wasn't for you I don't know where he might be now or if he would even be alive. Could both of you come up here please. We only have five minutes left." Chelsea and me walked up the stage quickly and stood beside Leah. "Cecilia, this has been in our family for years…Charlie's father gave it to his mom and His mom gave it to Charlie to give to me and now I gave it to Rob to give to you. It's his great grandmothers bracelet. Keep this and remember that I love you. Have fun with the rest of your night." She placed the bracelet on my wrist and hugged me tight. She then walked off stage.

"Well Cecilia…We have to be going. I am going to have to blind fold you again." Chelsea blind folded me again and we walked out. "Watch your head" she said as she let me get into the car. Chelsea's phone rang , "Yes, Yes. Leaving now. Be there in 20 minutes. Alright. Goodbye."

We drove for another twenty minutes in silence and then the car stopped again. We got out and Chelsea flipped the phone "We are here. Okay I'll bring her in." She hung up the phone and opened the car door. "Okay Cecilia…this is part two of the night. You cannot remove the blind fold until we are inside." I nodded and we were out of the car. We walked for about five minutes rather quickly and we then stopped suddenly. "Okay Cecilia. I'll take your blindfold." We were standing in the middle of the London Aquarium in the restaurant area of the aquarium. Charlie and Peter walked out together. Both in suits. They ironically matched each other.

"Cecilia my beautiful daughter."

"And Cecilia…my son's beautiful girlfriend."

"Charlie and I were asked to choose a place that reminded us most of you…"

"And your father thought the London Aquarium…because it's a little bit of Gold Coast here in London for you."

"When you first moved here. Your mother and I were extremely sad. When I found out that you were in love I was so happy for you and I couldn't wait to meet him. Now that I've met him…I love him as my own son."

"And Cecilia. When Chloe first told us about you we were unsure but now that I've met you…I love you like you are my daughter."

"Charlie and I wanted you to know that we both love you and hope the best for you and Robert."

"It is time for you to leave us both and move onto the next part. Before you go, we also have something for you."

"Cecilia. Our gift to you…is this." Dad handed me a small white gold bracelet…it was my baby bracelet.

"And this." Charlie handed me another bracelet…engraved on it was Robert Thomas Pattinson. It was Rob's baby bracelet.

"You also have mine and Charlie's love…always. Enjoy the rest of your Valentine's Day honey. I love you."

"And I love You Cecilia." Charlie said hugging me. Dad hugged me too and they were gone.

"Well…Cecilia. It is 6:35 and we have to leave now. We have three more stops to go. I will have to blind fold you again."

"Okay Chelsea." I figured I wouldn't fight anymore. She placed the blindfold on again and we walked quickly to the car. We got in and the driver took off fast down the road. We arrived at the next place in a few minutes.

Before we got out of the car Chelsea removed the blindfold. "This is one of the stops that you are allowed to see going into. This one is called expect the unexpected. Haley and your Mom are waiting for you in that room. You have 15 minutes. I'm not allowed to go in with you. They know when you have to come back out and I will be here. Good luck!" She hugged me tight and then the driver opened the door.

I got out of the car and saw we were at the park where me and Rob first met. Mom and Haley were standing by the pond. "Cecilia. Me and Mom were asked to say something to you and we will make this quick."

"Darling. At first I know Rob and us two did not see eye to eye. Well we were wrong. He is exactly what you said he is and more. We are so happy for you my darling daughter."

"Yes my dear little sister. We always thought you and Emmett would end up together and now we are glad you aren't with him. We are thankful that you got away while you could and found Rob when he was at the epitome of bad in his life."

"My dear. We love you and this is all we wanted to tell you. And that we are sorry for everything we have caused in the past because of us prejudging Rob."

"Little Sis you better get going you have two more stops. Happy Valentine's Day." They both hugged me and I walked back to the car.

I got in the car with five minutes to spare. Chelsea and the driver were extremely thankful. "Your mom and sister told you they loved you and Rob. I now must take you to one of the last places this evening. I also must blindfold you again…I'm sorry Cecilia…we know you hate surprises and all." We drove for about ten minutes and we arrived. "Cecilia…Chloe is inside the house. She has one last thing to say to you and I'll be meeting you out here in 20 minutes." I nodded and got out of the car. We were at our house…There was a note on the door. _Meet me up at the roof._ So I ran upstairs quickly and met Chloe upstairs.

"Hi Honey bunches." She hugged me tightly.

"Hey Chloe. What is going on?"

"It's a surprise. I'm sorry. You look fabulous by the way." Until she had said that I had never really looked at my dress and she bought me. It was black it fight snug around my upper body, it had spaghetti straps, once it got to my hips it flowed out to about my knees and was mesh like and moved when I walked. The heals were black and high. Chloe went on. "So this is the first place you saw when you first met my brother. He knew you were his life the moment he saw you. Part of me didn't understand why he felt like that so quickly but then I realized…love doesn't wait. Love doesn't make the world go around…it's the people that love in it. Cecilia I love you like you really are my sister. In fact you're not only my best friend but you are truly my sister I never had. So what I have to give you is not tangible but it is felt in the heart. I give you what really matters…a best friend." She hugged me tightly again. "Well you have one more place to visit and I cannot keep you any longer. I love you so much."

"Bye Chloe…thank you so much."

"Anything for you my dear. Have a great Valentine's Day." She pointed towards the door and I walked out of our house quickly. I took a few deep breaths and got back into the car.

"That house represents the new beginning for both of you…inside Chloe told you something that was very hard for her to say. She never had a best friend growing up…it was always Rob or me. When you came she was happy because someone finally was able to be a best friend to her. Now off to your last surprise." We were already driving and Chelsea had put the blindfold back over my eyes. "This is the surprise your blindfold has to remain on the entire time. But as we drive…it's my turn to tell you what I was asked to talk to you about."

"Alright Chelsea."

"Rob asked me to be your date tonight because he can't make it to these events tonight. I know you hate surprises but trust me there is no reason to be afraid or nervous for any of those surprises. All I have to say is that what you and Rob have is special. When I see the two of you look at each other it's like you are looking at each other for the first time and realizing that apart you two have flaws but together you are perfect. You make him happy and that in and itself is miraculous." I felt her arms reach out to hug me. "Oh, Opps! We are here. Remember when the time is right someone will remove the blindfold. Stay put and someone will be around in the next few minutes to come and retrieve you." I heard her get out of the car and her heals click against the ground.

My heart was racing. I spent the whole night with everyone but my boyfriend. Was he bailing out on me? Suddenly I heard the door open. "Sweetie come on grab my hand." It was my dad.

"Dad? You're here again? Where are we?"

"Yes it's me, yes I'm here again and I cannot tell you where we are because I honestly don't know myself sweetheart." I grabbed his hand and he helped me out of the car. "Watch your step honey. I'm going to bring you in and sit you down on the bench inside. Don't worry. I'm here with you. We just have a little bit more to walk not that much farther now."

"Okay dad. I just wish someone would TELL me what and where we are and why Rob is not here with me."

"Sweet heart don't worry." I could tell he was trying to hold back his laughter. "Okay watch your step sweetie it's a little gap." He let go of my hand and then grabbed it again. His hand was colder though. Hmm. "The bench is beneath you…you can sit now." I sat down and waited. Soft instrumental music was playing. It was very beautiful. Although Rob was not here I closed my eyes and thought of him. Picturing he was here with me wherever we were. Dancing under the stars. In fact anything to just be with him tonight on the one night that we should be together. I sat with my dad and something moved.

I gasped. "It's okay honey. It was just the tracks. Don't be so antsy. We will be there in a few minutes. Trust me sweetie Everything will be okay." The few minutes passed and my dad left my side. He grabbed my hand and whatever we seemed to be on stopped.

I still was blindfolded so I couldn't see a single solitary thing. My dad got me up and grabbed both my hands. We walked about 10 feet and he let go of my hands and then grabbed them again. Just than someone removed the blindfold and I saw Rob. He had my hands in his…it was his hands that I had. I felt my heart began to race the second I saw him. Part of me wanted to hit him for not telling me anything and the other part was wanting him right now…that part was stronger though.

He brushed his hands against my cheeks and then kissed me. My heart was racing…this was unlike any other kiss we've shared before. Some much more passion and fire. I could tell how hard he was fighting to keep himself together because I was trying to too. He pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders. He turned me around and everyone was there. Dad, Mom, Haley, Andy, Charlie, Leah, Chloe, Chelsea, and LUCY! He called Lucy. Oh my god! "Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart!" I ran and hugged Lucy.

"Hi sweets, look go back to him…it's Valentine's Day and I'm dying to see his present." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

I walked back over to Rob and he smiled that stunning crooked smile. There were candles everywhere since there were no lights in the London Eye's capsule. We were stopped at the very top and you could see all of London. It was absolutely beautiful. "Could everyone please stand." Everyone that was seated stood up. He nodded at them and smiled and then turned back to me.

"My dear love Cecilia…." He took my hands in his and I could feel my heart slowing down. "Since the day we met I knew you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. You are on my mind every second of every minute of every hour of the day. No one else has made me feel this way before. You have made my life complete again. Before you it was dark and dreamless. I wanted nothing more but to die. Then I met you and everything changed. You came into my life hard and fast and you didn't even know it. Cecilia you are my everything, you are my life. There is not a day that I don't thank God for you. My life without you would not exist, it would be worthless and irrelevant. If you live to be one hundred I want to live to be one hundred minus one day that way I never have to live a day without you. Cecilia, you are everything and more to be. I could never in this world want another woman the way I want you nor would I want to. I could never love another the way I love you and I wouldn't want to love anyone ever again because of you." Tears were streaming down my face. He smiled that crooked smile and then got down on one knee. "Cecilia Isabella Greene, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" I laughed through my tears and he continued. He opened the box and inside the box was a diamond ring from Tiffany's. It was absolutely gorgeous. It had three emerald shaped diamonds and it was platinum. "I promise to love you every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

"Robert Thomas Pattinson, you were always my life. Yes I will marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life together because you have changed me…you have changed my whole family. I love you so much." He smiled that sexy crooked smile and placed the ring on my finger. He got up off his knee and kissed me. Everyone clapped with tears in their eyes. I didn't notice all of them but then the Ferris Wheel moved and our bodies pushed us closer together. The kiss was amazing. Better than the last one. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up and spun me around while still kissing me. I then broke away. "I love you more than the air that I breathe because it's you that I need. Nothing else…only you."

The rest of the night was spend dancing in the capsule. The Ferris Wheel did two other rotations and then it was time to get off. We said goodbye to everyone and watched them leave. "I love you Cecilia" Rob whispered in my ear when he was standing behind me. I felt his cool breath on my neck and felt like shivering but I didn't. Everything about tonight was amazing. From Leah's bracelet to the baby bracelets to the proposal. "Shall we go home now or do you want to go out to dinner?"

"I have a surprise for you actually…Come with me." He started to walk with me but I stopped. "Wait, no. Your getting blindfolded now." I smiled innocently at him and walked back to him. I kissed him softly, trying to tease him and he put his hand on the back of my neck and forced our faces to be just centimeters apart.

He whispered, "Surprises don't bother me honey. I can read what you are thinking when you are nervous."

"Well…who said I was nervous." He then forced our lips together once more and we only parted for a quick breath of air and then went right back to making out. This was the perfect Valentine's Day. Only was it perfect for him?

"So…Where are you taking me?"

"Hmmm…Good question."

"You don't know?"

"Nope. Well I mean I do but I'm not thinking it." I said kind of singsong-ish. I finally was able to get him out of my mind…or just drive him crazy for a little bit. I smiled at him and put the blindfold on him. He was now my captive.


	25. Authors Notes

Authors Note's

So this book is dedicated to well my dreams sort of…and of course the handsome Robert Pattinson ha-ha. And Michelle F. who wanted a dedication.

(See Michelle I did dedicate some part of it to you.)

So my events are obviously not true and the character's names are not true but who they are based off of are.

Cecilia is based off me obviously.

Rob Pattinson is the only real life person.

Lucy is a mixture of all of my friends

Chloe is my best friend Becky.

Haley is my other best friend Liz.

Chelsea is my friend Michelle F.

Peter is my wonderful stepdad

Charlie is a mixture of my stepdad and my "brothers"

Leah is based on my mom.

Alisa really is a completely made up character with some characteristics of my friends and family.

And of course Emmett. Well he is completely made up with characteristics seen in the movies.

Well I hope you enjoyed Part One of Love You Always. To leave feedback/suggestions for Part Two/anything else email me 

Thanks

3 Vicki


End file.
